Monsters
by KewlkatLove
Summary: With my cap covering my hair and the dark sunglasses covering my eyes I watched as a new victim walked in. Poor soul. I smirked at how twisted this was. These people suffer and dont even know it. Well, I know full and well what is to come. I stepped out of the shadows and into the view of a new visitor. "Welcome to the Black Order," My voice rasped.
1. Prologue: In the Beginning

**Prologue**

**In the Beginning**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to the sound of pounding on my door. I groggily sat up with a creak of my tired bones. Yesterday had included a lot of running; long story short, I was once again sticking my nose where it was not permitted.<p>

"What could you possibly want at this hour?" I mumbled loud enough for them to hear, throwing the blankets away from my small frame. I was being scorned and confined to my room as punishment. I knew there were men standing guard, but none of them needed to report to me for I had no authority in this matter. If it were my choice I would have sent them away a long time ago.

Unfortunately it wasn't my choice. It never was.

"We need you in the Front Hall ASAP!" One of the anxious finders called in a panicked tone. I rolled my eyes, finders. How stupid can they get? They are supposed to be brave, they are supposed to take care of us Exorcists even. But, nowadays, it's the other way around. They just don't make them like they use to.

I suddenly remembered that the Finder was still there and I had made no effort to respond to his call. I heard him shuffle awkwardly on the other side of the door. My irritation still just as prominent as it had been previously, I walked over to the heavy wooden door and opened it. After a strange period of silence, my opening the door suddenly seemed to surprise the young man greatly.

_The nerve of Komui!_ I scoffed in disbelief as I saw the boy.

Sending such a young amateur like him to come and get me! He should know very well by now that the skittish ones are the ones who incur my wrath more frequently than not.

Alright, I guess I'll take back the young tidbit. I was shorter than him after all— and I was probably younger at that— but still! I continued with my internal spat, especially hissy at the fact that this particular finder looked a bit too innocent to be in this line of _heroic_ work. The way he grew flustered as he took in my attire, be it my pissed off expression or the pair of striped tights and exaggeratedly large shirt that made up the entirety of my attire, made me roll my eyes as I spoke.

"What's up?"

His eyes ceased in their persistence to avoid mine as he cleared his throat and composed himself, I found my eyebrows raising in intrigue. So he _can_ handle his terrors. He began to speak in a calm yet poised voice.

I nodded in approval, one at what he was saying and also now that I understood how he became a finder. Maybe they aren't all bad. I nearly laughed at this thought— no, they're all pretty bad.

"…There will be a new Exorcist coming in about an hour. Komui said you knew the drill," he concluded.

I hummed in agreement as I turned to the hooks to my right to retrieve the cloak that I was required to wear in event that involved my person leaving the walls.

"Then I shall take my leave." He threw out as according to proper procedure. I noted in my mind that he wasn't nearly as bad as I had first expected. I tried to remember which file I had read had him in it. He has something about him that seemed important. Then it hit me.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Whitt," I called back softly. If they didn't know any better some might call it nicely.

His eyes widened in surprise as he turned back to listen to me. I smirked smugly. Just because I don't agree with them being finders, didn't mean I didn't pay attention to them. In my spare time I've read all of their files and have taken it upon myself to memorize most if not all of the important ones.

His profile: Caleb Whitt. Age 21. Finder Class: C. Rank 2 (Meaning second in command of that division). Stands at 6'1" and weighs 190 lbs. Total of 638 missions recorded.

My profile: Elizabeth X. Age 10. Exorcist. Stands at 4'9" weighs 90 lbs. Total of 0 missions recorded.

That's right. None. Zip. Absolutely not. Stupid Order won't allow me to exceed the perimeter of this little island we find ourselves upon.

I smiled at the finder slightly, weakly even (considering my thoughts). He smiled back happily, glad that the rumors about me weren't true. I let him believe whatever he wanted for nearly everything said about me is true, be it the worst of the worst or the worst of the best. At least, that's what if portray them to be, only a select few know of otherwise.

As I went back into my room, I thought of new exorcists. Of my own experiences with being a new one, what it was like being a new one before Komui's time as the head of this division. This led my mind back to the time I had visited Hevlaska— a ritual all exorcists must go through— when the selection process was still going through for the division leader and the Head's of the Order, who feared Innocence greatly, still ruled with an iron fist.

_I stood on the elevator leading down to the basement of the order, it wasn't much of a basement besides the fact that it rested beneath the surface of the earth, buried deep as if it were some dark secret. Which it was. It was also the most important room out of the entire order. _

_The Black Order's map played behind my eyelids. Eleven floors total: Six floors of hallways that consist of the boring brown doors that are all of our bedrooms; one floor is the cafeteria; another is the basement which is the Innocent Holder's room, alongside the Surpassors; one floor is the training room; and the final two rooms are the Science Lab and the Science Workroom which were off limits to all but the ones with security clearance. This did not including me— granted, that's never stopped me before._

_The floating platform jerked to a stop as we reached our destination. I nearly fell, with my wrists and ankles shackled with heavy metal chains being a major cause of that. Of course the men stood completely sturdy, they wouldn't have been selected to escort the __dangerous __Exorcist Elizabeth X if they were enough of bumbling idiots as to fall when faced with an elevator._

_We climbed off and walked along the bridge to where we would meet Hevlaska, the Innocence Holder. The metal of my cuffs rattled as my feet shuffled forward and my expression remained stoic despite my fear. _

_Innocence is a weapon given to us: the Apostles of God, also known as Accommodators, or even just plain Exorcists to the common public. We are selected by the Innocence to fight the Millennium Earl and his weapons, the Akuma. Or, at least, most of us fight them. Only the ones that can be trusted, and it takes a lot to gain even a margin of the Head's trust— mostly just prostrating yourself before them as if you are a sacrificial lamb. _

_Hevlaska appeared before us, steeling me away from my fearsome thoughts and allowing the terror I was feeling internally to cross my face before ebbing away altogether. _

_She's truly a beauty, so gorgeous that it's become fact that she intimidates me more so than anything I've ever faced before. She's by far the scariest thing I've ever encountered. But I guess that comes with being the holder of innocence. The stuff is scary! I've seen it attack its_ _own_ _wielder before through cracks in doors and screams that have directed me towards said doors. _

_Hevlaska reached out to me, a good number of her ghastly tentacles wrapping their way around my thin body before drawing me close. I heard the whispers of the Innocence within her almost immediately, and they soothed me as she tightened her grip as to not drop me. She placed her forehead to mine and our innocence reacted to one another. But it wasn't a normal reaction, it actually hurt, a lot. _

_Hevlaska dropped me suddenly, her tentacles flying to her head as if she were in pain. I felt myself fall, but it was in slow motion. My temples throbbed, covering the sounds as the many men of the room called out to me. I didn't realize that the audience was so large. I recognized their words as demands to know what was happening, screaming at me for harming their precious Innocence Holder._

_I almost felt guilty for causing her harm. I almost found myself concerned for the beast that had caused me this pain in the first place. But my own Innocence screeched at me, demanding that I worry about myself and not feel pity for those who intentionally try to harm me. I didn't quite understand where that voice was coming from, what it was talking about, but I didn't really pay much mind as I felt my body hit the floor, slamming against the metal that had previously seemed so far below. The wind was forced out of my lungs, blood spurting between my lips as my eyes flew wide in surprise. I would have screamed had I not been overtaken by the shifting of bones within myself and the lack of wind to scream on. _

_Suddenly the throbbing started to ebb away, blackness seeping into my senses and replacing it. The last thing I heard was Hevlaska screaming in my stead._

_"SHE'S IT! HER INNOCENCE! THAT CHILD IS WHAT HE IS LOOKING FOR! SHE IS THE KEY! WE MUST PROTECT IT!"_

I glanced at the clock that stood in the corner and nearly had a heart attack. I was really losing myself to my thoughts! I took off running down the halls that I now found that I knew very well.

I almost know what Hevlaska was talking about. I get that I'm not of the common Innocence users, an Equipment-Accommodator. Or even an exceptionally rare user, the Parasitic-Accommodator. I get that I am in my own category, something unlike any of the others, something that scares me and everyone around me, I am an Alloy-Accommodator.

The theory behind it is so complex that even our smartest scientists don't quite get it. But I suspect that I'll come to understand it better as my age grows and my experiences increase. One thing's for certain, however, something we've all come to accept, even if we can't even begin to comprehend it:

I_ am_ Innocence.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Kid

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

**The New Kid**

* * *

><p>I reached the front hall panting. I bent over and clutched at my knees as I attempted to catch my breath. Why did my room have to be so far away from the front door?!<p>

_Probably because you never need to use it,_ a voice in the back of my mind reminded me.

"Shut it you," I growled under my breath at its mocking tone.

I noticed curiously as I exited the big black double-doors that the gate wasn't opened yet and the courtyard was peculiarly quiet. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure no one was behind me and then took to waling to either corner of the massive building and peering around behind each black corner. Whatever material the Black Order was constructed out of, it suited its name perfectly. The stone was black and almost glossy when you ran your fingers along it, a habit of mine was to trace the cracks between each block when I was being lectured in the courtyard by whoever decided to find qualm with my greeting the incoming Exorcists or sometimes even the way I greet them.

I can never do anything right is what it appears to be to me. I scowled at the thought and the fact that no one was hiding on either side of the building. I took to popping my hip and crossing my arms angrily as I awaited someone to deliver me my orders.

"What the heck is going on?" I mumbled more to myself than anything.

I was not, however, expecting a response. I spun on my heel transforming my body into a defensive stance in response to a loud honking sound right by my ear. I relaxed only slightly when I saw it was a Golem.

Why did those things have to be so quiet? One's going to kill me one day in my surprise!

I swatted at the obnoxious little communication device as it took to flying dangerously close to my face.

"What do you want me to do, Komui?" I spoke harshly in the direction of the Golem. I knitted my brow and snatched the thing out of the air and held it still in my hand, for its flitting about annoyed me and was beginning to make me possibly the worst hostess to ever take care of the greeting.

"So cold!" He called, his toddler-talk voice echoing through the Golem in a muffled screech. I cringed slightly as he reached a pitch that sounded very much like that of an out-of-tune fiddle. I should know, I've been taking lessons in such an instrument from one of the less obnoxious science team members.

I don't see why he uses that voice with me. One, I'm not a little kid, and, two, I'm not his sister— poor Lenalee is stuck in that role. Perhaps it's for the best though, she's extremely tolerant of all kinds of personalities, even his. I might have slaughtered him by now if he were my brother.

He is also a million times more affectionate towards her than he is to me. And that's _really_ saying something.

But, despite his leisurely personality, I'm glad it's him. My anger is directed towards him but it's not like I'm ungrateful to him or anything. I do try to show him some respect. It's just… He's just so…

"Okay," his tone reverted to a calmer, more collected one, "so the Guardian has been studying this new Exorcist for a while now. And it's beginning to get a bit worrisome. I need you to check up on them and either help the kid pass or send him on his way. I leave the method of determining which is necessary to you."

"Yeah, I got it. But why can't you just send a Golem out there to check up on them?" I looked to the gate and narrowed my eyes in thought, determining how I was going to decipher friend from foe.

"Uhhh," he hesitated for a pregnant moment. "About that…"

My eyebrow raised in amusement as I looked back to the black Golem. "Yes?"

"The Guardian requests that we keep those things away from him." He sounded as if he were convincing himself of this.

"And why's that?" I asked, fully in amusement mode. That stupid Guardian has almost killed every single Exorcist there is. Why can't we have a Golem out there to watch him?

"He… didn't really explain."

"Komui, you're a terrible liar."

"I know." I heard his disappointment laced thickly through his voice. "He's eaten three of them now."

I resisted the urge to snort and walked over to the gate, sliding through the narrow exit in but a few seconds. An exit ONLY—however that's supposed to work.

As I stepped out I noticed a boy standing poised before the Guardian. I saw that the Guardian was beyond stressed out, his voice higher than usual and his speech quick and rambling. But the kid seemed to have no intention in using force or even arguing with the fool. I found this rather interesting, and decided to see how this would play out without my intervention.

So I leaned against the wall, amusement playing all over my features as I removed the obnoxious hijab of a hat and too-dark sunglasses. Komui insisted that I wear them in favor of my cloak's hood, for he thinks the hood could blow away from my head too easily. I balled up the hat and threw it and the sunglasses into the cloak's pockets. I pulled the hood over my head, hair always included, to the point that its shadow even hid my eyes.

As I continued to watch, I noticed the boy seemed to be getting irritated— I mean, who wouldn't? The Guardian was in full out panic mode and then his stone eyes set red. I stiffened, that's not supposed to happen unless he's about to attack the attempting intruder. I watched carefully as the Guardian went into serious defensive mode, even going as far as to secure the gate with his heavy bolts.

I stepped into the light, drawing to boy's attention. He was young, my age if even that, and quite handsome with his sharp eyes and long hair. It was ridiculously long for a boy and he even went as far as to pull it back into a short ponytail. Blue seemed to be his trademark color, as it was the tone of his hair and eyes.

I smirked already tasting the tease on my lips. "Need a haircut?"

"Need a new cloak?" He retorted. He had a point, it was pretty tattered and dirty.

"Touché." I lifted one side to inspect its threadbare and muddied ends. "I think it could do with a wash though."

He smirked. Then followed the awkward silence. I rolled my eyes and exaggeratedly gestured with my hands for him to continue.

"Care to introduce yourself and explain why you want to freak our Guardian out so much?"

"I simply—" He started but I cut him off, my tone something fierce.

"Name first." I couldn't find myself liking this boy even the smallest bit.

He glared at me at my interruption, but got no response out of me as I waited for his answer.

"Kanda, Yuu. Exorcist. General Tiedoll's apprentice." He snipped out tightly.

I smirked as I heard the underlying voice, and I began to understand what this 'Kanda' was.

"You know, your Innocence tells it all. You should sit down and have a nice chat with it." My tone was mocking but I saw his expression grow confused, as if here were taking me as seriously as I actually was being. I smirked, intrigued by his reaction, and decided to take it just a bit further, "Old man."

"What do you mean? I'm the same age as you!" He seemed to seriously believe it, but he also seemed to doubt it. Did he know or didn't he? I narrowed my eyes, reading his purely genuine reaction. At least I now knew he couldn't lie.

Which means he really is who he says he is.

"Whatever you say." I continued to jeer at him and, before he could further ask what I meant, I called out to him in challenge. "I've met Tiedoll before, he's cautious and makes sure you are really ready before he sends you anywhere alone. You say you're Tiedoll's apprentice?" My eyes flashed darkly. "Prove it."

I smirked at the look on his face. He was surprised, that much was obvious. I gave a motion of the hand that signaled, between Exorcists, the start of a battle, or to move in— another test to determine he is who he says he is. He raised an eyebrow before asking.

"Are you even an Exorcist?"

I felt myself being impressed in his knowledge and his skills with reading me, despite the cloak, in voice alone. "How about you learn firsthand what I am?"

His eyes lit with an excited fire at the prospect of a challenge, as I thought he might and man do. And he whipped out a Katana that appeared to be just a bit too long for his stature. Surely he'd grow into it. He swiped two fingers over the blade and it was unsheathed, the magical unsheathing proving that that was the form in which his Innocence took. I nodded in approval of the excited squeals that radiated from the innocence. It was ready, he was ready, and I was ready.

Let's do this.

He charged first, his first mistake, but also a lesson General Tiedoll teaches: _Always learn your opponent's behavior patterns and attack accordingly_. And I was definitely giving off some serious hints that he needed to attack first.

He was fast, almost inhumanly so, but I knew what he was doing so I wasn't too terribly worried. He had long since proven to be Tiedoll's student, and he teaches his students to hone their strengths to perfection and use said strengths to improve weaknesses. It was obvious that his weakness was that he was clumsy with such a disproportional blade to his own body, so he was going to simply swing and block anything I threw at him using mostly his speed moreso than his skill.

I sidestepped the blade and took three well-placed steps forward. I now had his back to me, the most vulnerable point of the human positions. I turned slightly and gave him a quick shove, just a tease considering what I could've done, he stumbled, and turned to face me, gaining his back balance quickly. _Pretty impressive,_ I noted.

"Nice poker face," I called out. I saw a bit of a fluster in the way he adjusted his hands around his blade's handle, but he composed himself masterfully.

"Well, I can't very well see yours," He retorted sharply.

"I'm the least of your worries. This place has many, many more surprises and puzzles about it, more than you would believe."

He charged again. His patterns aren't very predictable, but I think I understand the reasoning for his attacks— a horizontal swipe was coming since all my footwork was lateral as well. It seems to me that this Kanda character is nothing shy of a cold-blooded attacker. I jumped up and posted both hands on his shoulders, the back of my head met the top of his and I pulled my legs over the both of us. It was almost a flip, but not quite as impressive. Considering how much taller he was as compare to I, I decided to play it safe in favor of tripping myself up and losing due to my own ego. I dug my fingers into his shoulders and used the force of my almost-flip and the leverage of being shorter to pull him over my head.

There was a soft thud on the "soft" dirt as he landed on his front and rolled onto his back ready to defend himself in a second's notice. I placed a foot on his chest to keep him still and plucked his katana from the air it had previously been flying through. Unfortunately, I caught it by the blade. Not that it would ever cut me. No, in fact, my only mistake in all of this is that I didn't _allow _it to cut me.

His eyes widened marginally in surprise as I handed it to him. He grasped the handle and rubbed his fingers along the blade in mild curiosity, but also sheathing it as a cover for his real action— to make sure it was still sharp.

"Why?" He rasped as he looked at me, his sharp eyes rather mild in mannerisms. So I humored him.

"It didn't want to," I quipped.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I can't really explain it. Maybe later. But probably not, so just don't ask." I turned from staring at the gate to face him as he stood. "Well, you passed my test."

He stared at me, obviously confused. Well, not _obviously_— like I said, this kid has a heck of a poker face, his expressions can only be picked out from slight gestures that will probably fade as he gets older.

"Yes, I know you didn't win, but you showed obvious signs of Innocence, General Tiedoll's training, etc… So I believe you. And I have your back if anyone else gives you grief." Then I grumbled, "And I know _someone _will."

"Hey! Big Head!" I called to the Guardian. "Open up! He passes."

"And who are you to give _me_ orders?"

"It's Liz. And how about you let me in _now_." I growled.

"Proof?" He questioned.

I rolled my eyes. No matter how many times I do the hostess work, this guy gives me grief _every time_. Seeing no other way and not a threat in sight, I reluctantly slid the hood off my head to where it rested on the back of my neck, revealing my distinctive features: be them my ghostly green hair, my glowingly bright green eyes, the green design that traces my cheekbones all the way down to my chin under my left eye, and the very unhappy look on my face.

"Yup. That's Liz." The Guardian said quickly and hurriedly chanted the code that opened the gate.

"You know, you're gonna get me in trouble one of these days." I mumbled, referring to the fact that I'm not supposed to remove the cloak in front of visitors, strangers, etc.

Kanda decided to finally to speak up. "You know, none of this is answering my question."

"Which question was that?" I turned from the Guardian to look at him harmlessly.

A look of surprise— no, more like awe, entered his expression and I heard him mutter something that was whispered so low that I managed to catch none of it.

"What was that?"

Hihs eyes rather wide and acting as he were in a daze, he responded immediately, almost impulsively with his word choice. "Your eyes, they look kind of like the color of innocence."

"Yeah. I know." I muttered, suddenly uncomfortable at being put on the spot. And, actually, he was dead on. My eyes _are_ the color of innocence. Technically he didn't ask so, naturally, I don't see a need to explain. "So, what about a question?

"Yeah, are you an Exorcist?"

"Of sorts."

"Okay. Let me rephrase that. Are you an Accommodator of Innocence?"

_He's getting closer_. I was honestly impressed that he knew the difference. "Kinda."

"Oh come on. That was an easy one."

"For you, maybe. For me, it only scratches the surface."

"What do you mean," He asked.

"Now that I think about it, I guess I might as well call myself an Accommodator." I said this more so to myself as I tapped my chin in thought.

The gate slid open halfheartedly.

I pulled my hood over my head as fast as I could as soon as I saw a Golem. I was just fast enough to hope that the Golem glitched, as they commonly do, and make it seem like I was wearing the hood the whole time. I gave the Golem a thumbs up and we walked past the gate and into the front hall.

Once clear of the Golem's eyes for second, I slowed my pace to walk alongside the newbie and muttered a request of him. "Hey. Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Don't say anything about me removing my hood at the gate." I bit my lip hesitant to reveal anything quite yet to this boy. It's not that I didn't trust him, I just don't trust him. I trust him enough to believe that he's a part of the Order, but not enough to reveal anything about myself for fear of his character.

I sighed in defeat, I had to at least give a reason. "I'll get into serious trouble. It really won't end well. For either of us." I whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Sure. But I expect an explanation." His eyes remained forward. My eyes flickered to him, noticing the way he brilliantly played off the fact that we were having a conversation. I groaned silently.

"Isn't it good enough that I have your back? I mean you saw what I did back there— doesn't that count for anything?" I knew we he had to literally fight for it, but maybe…

I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye. I could tell that this was the beginning of the "Kanda smirk" a rare, but deadly flower. There was no way I was getting out of this one.

"Fine." I whispered hostilely. Then I spoke a bit louder, so the Golem could hear. "If you would follow me." And I led him to the center of the headquarters to the floating platform elevator thingy. Hopefully this is what Komui had in mind for the newcomer; otherwise, I was going to look like a fool.

I soon realized that there was no one there for me to trade him off to.

"Hey, Komui. What's going on?" I spoke to the Golem following us.

"Oh. Well…" He stalled nervously.

"Well…?" I had a bad feeling.

"You're going."

I felt my heart stop for a second and my veins fill with a hot liquid. Not after what happened so long ago. No, I can't do that again. I _won't_ do it again. The terror that had filled my body the first time returned. Those cold silhouettes of the men appeared in my mind, the judging stares of the Surpassors, the cold tentacles around my body so gentle yet so unsettling and, worst of all, the terror on such a noble creature's face. The one, out of us all, that has seen the ugliest of this world. How terrified she had seemed. The fear she had. The fear and terror she had of me.

* * *

><p>"You okay? You look sick." Kanda asked cautiously with absolutely no tact in his approach.<p>

"This is my chance. I finally get to ask what happened back then." I attempted to console myself, my eyes locked with the floor as I tried to comfort myself. It helped, but not enough to set me on ease. Or get me on the lift.

"Hevlaska requested this herself." Komui's voice rung in my ears. I felt my eyes widen and, all of a sudden, I felt my spirits lift marginally. I was still scared, but I was no longer paralyzed by the fear. Hevlaska wouldn't scream as soon as I got down there. She might even have the answers to some of my questions.

"Come on." Kanda said calmly. No mocking, no asking, no demanding, no ordering, no threats. He managed to do the thing that I was unable to do alone. He got me on the elevator platform.

I suddenly felt the barrier blocking the trust between me and him crumble at its top, still leaving a heavy base that wouldn't come crashing down any time soon, but enough that he could see a little over the top if he stood on his toes and peered over it.

I hesitantly followed him onto the platform and I moved over to the control panel. I pressed the key buttons and it jerked into motion. I felt a bit of the panic rise to my throat and my muscles tense and lock up. I swallowed the panic stubbornly and straightened myself out, standing a bit taller albeit still extremely stiff.

Those men aren't here. I'm not going to be forced to do anything. There are no shackles, no chains. I will not be screamed at for surprising Hevlaska, for she knew what was to come. I would remain the same after this meeting. No one would punish me. None. I'd be fine.

I took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

Kanda grunted in agreement. I knew he could tell I was uneasy, and I knew he would make me explain that as well later, somehow. And, who knows, maybe I can get something out of him in return.

I felt the lift start to slow and it eventually jerked to a stop. I almost fell. We were where we needed to be. I walked to the edge of the platform and across the bridge, gesturing for Kanda to do the same. I stopped about halfway across and turned to face the pit to my left. Kanda stood beside me. We remained solemn. The reason for this was the ghostly figure in front of us.

Hevlaska.

"Hello Elizabeth. It's been a while." She stated kindly.

"It has." I said dutifully.

"Is this the new Exorcist?" She turned her attention to Kanda.

"He is." I repeated in the same tone as earlier.

"Come here child." She spoke to Kanda as she held her tentacles out.

I shuddered under my hood.

She wrapped them around him securely. I saw the unease in his eyes.

"This is how it is supposed to work." I muttered to myself. I watched as she placed their foreheads together. A bright light shone from where they touched. She read out his high synchronized rate of 53% as the maximum.

"Nice." I said to him as Hevlaska placed him back on the platform, I cringed slightly at my cruel tone.

"Elizabeth." She said my name harshly. I shuddered. Apparently she doesn't like it when people change the subject.

"Yes?" I asked sheepishly.

"Remove your cloak and come here." Then she turned to Kanda. "We can trust you never to utter what you see here today, correct? Or must you leave?"

He nodded grimly.

I walked towards her, removing my cloak in the process and dropping it at my ankles. I felt my Innocence reacting from even being this near to her. It knew who she was and it knew what happened last time. I could hear its pleas for me to stay away. But it also knew that neither of us could refuse.

Hevlaska reached out a single tentacle, she was tentative to test the maximum again. Instead, we were just going to test if it was bearable for us to share the power evenly. Or so my Innocence informed. I reached out and touched it with my fingertips alone. The reaction was amazingly powerful. I felt my hair rise and the pressure behind my eyes grow as they glowed brighter. The Innocence within me was revolting against the seal. My skin tingled as I muttered the words "Innocence Activate." The markings under my eye peeled their way off my skin as if ripping needles from the flesh, attached one end to our connected hands and, like a briar, dug in deeply to the skin there. The rest of the seal stretched upwards magnificently expanding into the sky. Each line that it consisted of rippled and twitched as if they were alive, which they were. Not that anyone else should know.

They all stared in awe at the creature before them. I'll bet they thought that_ that_ was my Innocence. But I knew better. This was my seal, I was the Innocence. The Innocence is my heart. I could communicate with it and other pieces of Innocence because of this. No one knew but me, and I planned to keep it that way. The only reason I know this is because my Innocence explained it to me. I had two beings that live off of me. My innocence and the seal, both of which are incredibly powerful. Therefore, my body suffers for it as the bridge between the two. Innocence transforms my body when the seal is removed and the seal removes my energy, forcing me to nourish my body more fervently.

My bones trembled and twitched, my hair continued to rise erecting goosebumps along my skin.

"Synchronization rate: Unreadable." Hevlaska read, the strain painfully evident in her voice. It was too much for her, the Keeper of Innocence. But we remained in contact, fearing we would never get the chance again to get any further. It might possibly kill me in the next year. The next month. The next week. We both wanted this. We both wanted answers to this phenomenon before either of us suffered something agonizing. I felt my body hitting the metallic stage. My skin started to turn gray, my hair black and my body grew hard and heavy, it was now reinforced. My arms melded and flattened turning into blades. My hair separated itself into twenty sections and formed arrowheads on the ends, as they were of their own devices now, as their own weapons. I had a small grasp on reality and barely caught myself before I slipped. But my shifting continued.

"Let's see your true completed transformation." Hevlaska muttered to me. She was helping bear the power and we both were in pain. Could we really handle it?

"Full Transformation." I heard myself mutter.

That bastard. My innocence took hold of my will, of my lips, and made me release its full power. It's going to kill us! I struggled to keep it down. I didn't want to go this far so soon. I felt my body's extra weight lift and suddenly I was weightless and floating mere centimeters off of the ground. I felt a snap. An excruciatingly painful snap. I felt a snap along my spine and my sanity. I looked at the Surpassors and saw that they had also heard the snap. I knew that my now gray skin was fading to a clear. I glanced at my arm and saw that I was behind schedule. My skin, everything about me was clear, like glass. But I could still be seen. I was crystallized. My Innocence being to only thing that was not transparent. It floated inside my chest, its little mechanisms surrounded by the green glow. I felt the pressure building up from being in this form. Hevlaska must be losing consciousness. I was losing my support. I needed to close down now.

"Innocence…" I ground out, feeling it letting loose farther and resisting my actual will. It was trying to reject me now and I had seen that enough to know that I couldn't allow it to take over. _That's enough!_ "Deactivate!"

I felt a whoosh as the Seal helped complete my command by it placing itself under my left eye in its respectful place. I felt the tension on my body snap and disappear. The Innocence complained loudly, screaming and screeching as its power was devoured by the Seal. My body reverted back to its original state. It's normal, fleshy state. All of a sudden I felt the lack of energy and I slumped on the railing, soon falling to my hands and knees and dry-heaving as my body recovered from the shock.

I took a few more moments to recover from my choking on my empty stomach before speaking. "So, get what you need?" I asked Hevlaska, who was panting heavily and holding herself up on her tentacles.

"I don't know. I got a great amount of information but I don't understand most of it."

"Well, I can tell you one thing. I am not doing that again for a _long _time." I chuckled humorlessly. "And I'm guessing you agree with me?"

"Yes," she whispered as she continued to gather her bearings.

I turned to Kanda and gave him a weak smile as I picked up myself and then my cloak. "I'm starving. Let's go get some food."

I walked past him. He was staring at me blankly.

"You know," He began, a bit of amusement pasted in his voice and on his face, "I'm beginning to look forward to that explanation."

I rolled my eyes and replied sarcastically.

"Yeah? Well, _me too_."


	3. Chapter 2: And so it Begins

**Chapter 2**

**And so it Begins**

* * *

><p>My stomach growled as we got into the lunch line. I placed a hand over it and glanced warily at the distance between us and those at the front of the line— o<em>f course <em>we were just in time for the lunch rush. That left us in the back of the line, a line which wrapped around the room's walls and traveled all the way back to the doorway we had just entered.

I groaned in frustration as I glanced at all of the people ahead of us, each looking as hungry as I was. Training for Division D of the Finders must've been intense today, for the consisted of the majority of them and their drowsing faces.

"We're going to be here awhile." I grumbled barely loud enough for Kanda to hear me as I continued to scan the room for anyone dangerous to my health. Such as Komui. Or anyone from the egotistical Division A of the Finders. The guys were cocky at best, saw themselves as the best of anyone in the Black Order, and tended to find themselves bullying the younger of the Exorcists and the rest of the Finders. No one is fond of them. We all kind of just wish they would go away.

Before he or I could say another word, I was ambushed from behind by a pair of long and lanky arms. I felt a body lean across my back and struggled to remain standing as I grunted in effort.

I caught a glimpse of white sleeves— but only he would attack me from behind, everyone else feared what I would do when startled. Even the members of Division A would come at me straight on for fear of the rumors being true. Apparently most of the people here think I was a murderess before I came to the Black Order. It's not all that far from the truth but it's also not even close in its own way— it's not like I'm going actually to tell anyone the whole truth, no one knows and no one ever will. The furthest anyone's knowledge goes is that I came to the Black Order when I was five, dragged here and held against my will. It's early enough in my life that I can play off the my-memory-doesn't-go-that-far-back card.

"Komui. Get _off_!" I growled, the strain in my voice obvious.

"But you looooovvvee meeee." He whined, his voice going a few octave higher than it should.

"I never said that— it's probably some wild delusion that your head came up with!" I ground out as I managed to shove him off.

I stared un-amused at his tear sparked eyes from my position of hiding behind Kanda. I had said boy's shoulders in my hands and I was leering at Komui from a safe distance, just daring him to try to grab at me again.

He soon realized that I was going to continue to stand my ground and straightened. He adjusted his glasses to the point that they hid his eyes with the glare and adjusted his coat. He sure is bipolar.

"And you must be the new recruit." He said, seriousness dripping from his voice.

"Yeah…" Kanda said rather quietly, yet, somehow, it unnerved me.

Komui held out his hand for Kanda to shake. Said newbie stared at the hand for a few seconds before slowly reaching out.

Komui grasped his hand as soon as it was within reach and shook it wildly, his crazy demeanor returning in mere seconds.

Kanda's eyes were hidden behind his hair and I, being the observer I am, could feel the tightness in the atmosphere. The pressure building to a point that would snap in the next few seconds.

I ground my teeth, anxiously glancing between Kanda's dark expression and Komui's stupid one. I needed to separate these two ASAP. The only reason I could find myself caring enough was because, one, I know the feeling Kanda is experiencing right now, it feels as though you want to rip the guy's head off, and, two, I _really_ don't want to get kicked out of the cafeteria because Kanda started a fight. I'm too hungry for that, and Jerry would surely do it.

"Uh… Not that I _want_ to break up whatever _this_ is, but I'm starving and the line is clear. It won't stay that empty long though, look, there comes the next crowd. They're probably from training." I said sketchily, my finger pointing blandly at the men coming down the hall behind us.

Once again, Komui switched modes. This time, however, he was the "cool guy".

"Yeah, yeah, go eat your fill." And he waved us away as he turned to his dear little sister who had just entered the room with the training crowd. I watched him glomp her and felt my heart go out to the girl as she awkwardly tried to struggle away.

I sighed as I scratched the back of my neck. "Boy, now I'm exhausted _and_ hungry."

Kanda was no longer steamed but his face was rather stolid. I looked at him warily for the next few seconds. _Not another bipolar one,_ I thought carefully, _better keep that in mind for future notice_.

I didn't, however, miss the smirk on his face as I began to walk to the line. This kid is going to worry me, isn't he? I sighed as I arrived at Jerry's window, who needed little words from me considering I got the same thing every day.

We ordered and Kanda blinked in surprise at the amount of food on my plate.

"What? I gotta eat don't I?" I asked as I snorted in amusement.

I chose my table with little thought and placed my tray on the table before taking a seat. Kanda sat across me, slightly surprising me that he was still sticking so close. This corner's light had burned out long ago and nobody had ever bothered to change it. It was dark.

It was also my favorite spot.

"Okay. Will you quit staring at me?" I finally asked as I looked at him.

Kanda took a leisure bite of whatever was in his bowl.

"I'm waiting." He answered curtly after a long pause.

"Well, what is there to explain?" I sighed and scratched the back of my head, deciding what was alright to tell him. "I'm an Alloy-Accommodator, meaning my whole being is based off of Innocence. Don't ask how, because that's all I really know myself." I sighed and scratched my head, determining what else there was to be said. "I've spent most, if not all, of my life here. I've been put through Hell because of this damn Order. I may only be ten, but I've seen more than most adults." I paused, curiosity sparking my eyes and my next question, "speaking of which, how old are you?"

He took a moment to study my face— I was seriously contemplating if he was about to call me a liar. I wasn't lying, but I wasn't telling him even half of the real story. "Ten," he said as he went back to his food. "And your story sounds similar to mine." He took another bite of his food.

I followed his words far more carefully than either of us expected. "Care to explain?"

"Not in particular." He said monotonously. He put his spoon in his mouth and looked up at me.

I glared at him.

He smirked. "Fine fine." And he put his silverware down. "I was born in the Asian Branch surrounded by the scientists there." He paused, and I realized that his story was indeed like mine, but something about the way he said it unsettled me. His face looked rather pained as compared to his usual stoic expression. "With another, who is now dead… We were exploited because, apparently, we both have some kind of ability to regenerate—"

My eyes widened as he said this and I ended up lunging across the table to cover his mouth. I looked around suspiciously from our dark corner. "Shut up, right now."

Kanda looked at me in confusion as I removed my hand and sat back down with a tired sigh.

"You shouldn't tell anyone that. Don't even finish the thought for me. I don't want to know." I looked in his eyes, showing him my concern and how serious I found this very situation. "If anybody finds out about this ability, it _will_ be exploited again." I rubbed my head awkwardly, suddenly realizing how I had overreacted. "This is the Black Order, no one is safe."

"Will you?" Kanda asked after a moment of solemn silence on my end, his eyebrows scrunched together in a strange look of determination.

I was taken aback. "What?"

"Will you exploit it?"

"Of course." I quipped with a grin. He seemed surprised. "I'm not exactly a good person," I laughed. "But I also hate the Head of the organization more than I want to do my own thing, so I won't tell." I stared at him. "It just means when we spar I won't hold back."

Kanda looked at me in disbelief. But I also saw him relax.

"Welcome to the Black Order, Yuu." And we shook on it.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Liz!" I turned from my perch to see a little girl running at me. Her skirt and pigtails flying behind her as she raced down the hall in only a way she could. She enchanted each person she passed, every single one of them taking a second to watch her go with a peaceful smile. The young girl was without a doubt the cutest and most friendly out of everyone in the entire building.<p>

And yeah, she's the same age as me. She takes a different approach on the whole ten-year-old outlook on life.

I nodded coolly at her. "LenaLee."

"What are you doing here?" She asked gesturing to my being in the hall on the bench.

"Waiting." I said turning back to look at the door_. Waiting for that damn Yuu to get his measurements done already, _I thought bitterly_, I've already been here a good hour_.

"For what?" She pried, leaning down to my level._ Anything_.

I held up one finger, asking her to wait a second.

Then we heard a bang.

"That." I said as I stood up and strolled towards the door.

She followed curiously.

When I opened the door, LenaLee nearly fainted at the sight.

Let me describe: Kanda, half naked, hair down, and squatting on the table in a ready-to-run position; Johnny in the position as though he was chasing Kanda, which he probably was; Reever on the ground; and everybody else just looking like a fine mess.

I sighed, grabbed Kanda's arm, and pulled him off the table to my side. "What's going on here?" I addressed the now standing Reever. He brushed himself off and, much like everyone else did at the same time, pointed to the hulking figure in the corner.

Did I mention we were in the Science workroom? This place is an accident waiting to happen.

Everyone was silently watching me as I moved to peer around the desk carefully. The tension in the air was painfully obvious as it seemed that everyone was going to hold their breath until whatever they were expecting to happen, happen_. Maybe I'll get attacked by something leaping out of the corner,_ I thought idly_, it wouldn't be the first time_. I sweatdropped at my thoughts.

I peeked over the stack of books on the desk and saw Komui huddled around a big metal object. His back was to me and his large form was covering something about the size of a large dog— so about my size. I growled bitterly at the thought. Once I grew up I'd show them! People think I'm scary now? Imagine what it'll be like when I become an adult!

I saw him slowly, as if mechanically, turn his head and a dangerous glint flicker in his visible eye. I felt myself shudder but I held my ground.

"Komui?" I asked cautiously, almost worriedly.

"Yes?" He nearly growled.

"What's that?" I squeaked at his tone and pointed to the metal object I could now see that he was holding.

He leapt away from it and presented it with wide arms of appreciation and pride. "It's Sir Komlin the First!"

I jumped back in surprise at the beast in front of me. I landed on my tail and scrambled backwards as the beast's eye lit red and he began scuttling across the carpeted floor towards me.

I saw Kanda draw his katana out of the corner of my eye, ready to attack if it came his and Lenalee's way.

Sir Komlin I neared further, even taking the liberty to continue past my feet and to straddle me with his eight spider-like legs. I leaned back as his flexible neck bent and his screen of a face appeared in my vision, blocking out everything except the lights that were his eyes.

"What's it doing, Chief?" I heard Reever ask precariously.

"Storing her Innocent's information away so that he doesn't go hunt its traces later when it's in the field." He answered, upturning his nose in pride.

It neared further, I leaned back even more. It grabbed my wrists, holding me still as it continued to stare at me.

"Why is it staring at me like that?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly.

"Chief, it didn't even go this far with Kanda." Another scientist chirped, his voice trembling just as much as mine, if not more so.

Komui hummed in acknowledgement and I could imagine the glint in his eye as he placed his hand to his chin. "Maybe his sensor is having a hard time reading her Alloy."

"Maybe—" I was about to say something along the lines that it was broken when its other claw snapped out, latching itself to my throat. I let out a kind of hack as it seemed to punch my throat and then lock around it squeezing ever slightly. All sounds, breathing, and distracted thoughts stopped and stared in shock at what this thing was doing to me.

I scrambled, my fingers prying at its mechanical shackle, but its other set of hands pinned me to the ground, slamming the back of my head to the floor.

No one was helping me.

I assume they were all frozen in shock and still processing what exactly was happening.

Having no other choice, I decided to do the only thing that could possibly save me. "Inno-cence…" I ground my teeth as my wheezes burned my chest. "Activate!"

The seal ripped itself from my face and speared through the head of the thing, sending shrapnel flying through the air. I saw the horror cross Komui's face: be it either because I had activated my Innocence, I had destroyed his machine, or both. I'm not all that sure.

I felt myself slipping and quickly deactivated, but then I felt my body lose control of itself. I felt it sag and I lost my fight suddenly, as if I had been drugged.

"Chief!"

"Brother!"

I don't really know what was happening, but I turned my head to see Komui pointing some sort of gun at me. I looked down to the source of pain and noticed that there was this comically large dart embedded in my thigh. I wrapped my fingers around it and ripped it from my person a bit aggressively.

The robot's hand clamped around my throat once again, seemingly still able to function even without a head. If it squeezed, I'm not sure, all I knew is that I was out cold in seconds and there was lots of screaming in my dream.

When I woke up a couple hours later, Lenalee, Komui, Reever, and Kanda were all my side milling about. I laughed at their expressions of mixed guilt and anger.

They looked alarmed at my laughter, I wasn't one much for joy and rarely even took to smiling, much less _laughing_.

"Komui, if you ever shoot me with a tranquilizer again _I'll _be the one strangling _you_." I said after a moment longer, sitting up and throwing my legs over the bed and standing coolly.

I noticed Komui swallowing nervously and Lenalee and Reever looked at him scornfully.

"Who's the one who destroyed the thing?" I asked them curiously.

"How can you tell it was destroyed?" Lenalee asked me curiously.

"Obviously, if it weren't absolutely destroyed Komui would be in the lab repairing it right now and not right here, none of you would have been able to stop him."

"True enough."

"It was Kanda." Reever pointed to the boy.

I smiled at him. "Thanks." I clapped my hands solidly, startling nearly everyone in the room. "Alright. Let me get out of here before the Head Nurse appears."

"_Excuse me,_ Liz?"

I felt myself shudder as that familiar voice struck home.

"Hey Ms. V-Veena," I couldn't help but stutter as the Head Nurse appeared behind me.

"You'd better lie down before I make you, dearie."

I cried comically and climbed back into the hospital wing bed. "But it was just a tranquilizer dart!" I complained. "I should be fine now, right?"

Lenalee handed me the little handheld mirror and I took it out of confusion. "Woah. I look like crap."

My hair was not only in disarray, but my seal had shifted itself to an awkward twist on my cheek, and I had a nasty bruise encircling my throat. I reached over and hit Komui upside the back of his head with the mirror.

"Don't hit mee!" He screeched. "I'm sorry!" He lunged and wrapped his arms around the space I had previously occupied in an attempted glomp but I had launched myself out of the bed and was at the door before the Head Nurse had a chance to grab be herself.

Success!

Then I realized that I had left my charge. I stopped, looked back to the door. Lenalee would help Kanda get the rest of his stuff done, right?

I shrugged. Someone would.

I was free!

* * *

><p>I sighed as I thought back to that time. When we were all ten.<p>

That was seven years ago.

Turns out, in seven years, not all that much has changed. Somewhere along the way Kanda and I discovered that we get along quite well. Even as he developed that hostile approach on pretty much everything, he and I managed to pick at each other and talk rather freely. To some degree.

A mutual understanding helps. We both hate the organization and we seem to be the only ones in the entire world that do. We also both have secrets that only the other knows, for we've let things slip out—on accident and purpose— over the years.

Don't get me wrong though, we still find ourselves at each other's throats in a heartbeat. If I say something wrong or call him Yuu when he's in a bad mood, his sword's at my throat. And if he says something wrong or calls me one of his stupid little nicknames when I'm just not feeling it, I attack him both verbally and physically.

But when we are alone, both in good spirits, and there is nobody around to judge what we say, we talk. I sometimes crack a good joke that earns a small laugh, and vice versa with me laughing. One day I realized that he really just doesn't care if I'm around.

And I came to realize that without each other here we would be alone, not that either of us will admit that to the other.

He has taken my advice over the years, and hasn't spouted anything of his ability to others. He actually hasn't really 'spouted' much of anything to anyone actually. We have gotten the chance to slowly see the other change, grow up even in personality— however, if you ask him he'll just say that I've gotten more immature as the years have gone along. It frustrates me to no end to hear him belittle me.

Kanda has some vicious rumors surrounding him as well. Some of them are my fault, be it because I said something and someone over heard in the wrong context, or because he hangs about me. We spend enough time together that people have come to associate us as friends in their minds. And it's so forbidden for me to have friends that they assume that we've known each other even longer than we've been in the order. Me being a murderess turning him into an accomplice murderer. Unlike me, however, he seems out of the loop and I find him chuckling at the rumors that I inform him of. He doesn't care what anyone else thinks and I admire him for that.

I've always found myself thinking too much about what other people are saying— even if I don't stress and worry over it, I still think about it.

Unlike me, he's taken no interest in the Finders. He won't even read each division leader's file. Sometimes I can get him to ask questions about the other Generals and Exorcists, but that's usually as far as his interests go in the Black Order. He's distanced himself enough from most and is considered cruel, harsh, and unapproachable in the rumors that I've heard.

Once I burst out laughing at the expression Christian Welt, the second in command of Division A, shot us when we walked passed him. He had simply sneered at Kanda, but when my eyes and Kanda's eyes had met his at the same time his expression dropped and he scrambled away.

Kanda finds the Finders just as much of a disappointment as I do.

I've seen him avoid and ignore most of the visiting Exorcists, but he seems to not mind Lenalee. He stays rather calm around her and keeps his temper masterfully when she talks to him. It might possibly be because he's known her so long, but I suspect a sense of respect he holds for her considering how she seems to be the one who has to fix everything her brother messes up and is his main victim of affection. Plus, I've noticed that she knows when to back off of him, giving him his space when he needs it. He's not once gotten angry with her. And that's saying something.

He's never really gotten angry with me. But he's gotten annoyed enough to resort to violent methods of getting rid of me or making me shut my mouth.

But the one he gets the angriest at the most frequently is Lavi. Kanda can't stand Lavi. He beats the crap out of him, is constantly rude, glaring, or ignoring him. I've never seen the two in the same room without Kanda glaring or acting aggressive towards him.

To be completely honest though, Lavi brings most of it upon himself. If he would just leave Kanda alone they could probably have peace. But then again, I've seek Kanda attack Lavi or just scorn him when he hasn't even done anything. I don't quite understand those two's interactions.

Lavi arrived with Bookman about a year after Kanda did. I know the history of the Bookmen, and I know that Lavi is in training. He is, after all, Bookman Jr. Lavi isn't even really his name. It took me a while to make the connection to the Bookman customs and Lavi considering how he acts. He doesn't have a real name. None of the Bookmen ever have. And I wonder why that is. Why that has to be. They are human and have hearts. So why can't they have that sense of self?

The more I think of it, the sadder I get. He's not supposed to love and therefore shouldn't have a name. He shouldn't get attached to others, and that's exactly what he's done. He is the complete opposite of Kanda and I, he loves the Order. He's supposed to restart himself with each name. He's supposed to stay distant enough to be able to that. But I see him laughing and joking, and I think 'It's too late for him. He's already in too deep.' He did a good job of staying distant the first year or so, but the prying of myself and Lenalee and just his general surroundings defeated that goal far faster that he'd care to admit. He's a poor child that is going to have his heart shattered as his means of death.

He's also the same age as us. This drives Kanda mad.

Why? Even I have no clue. But it does and I find it hysterical.

Lavi loves to pick at people and has a big heart, so I treat him kindly for the most part. But he grates on Kanda's nerves and sometimes my own. He calls him Yuu and is constantly picking, teasing, and joking at and not at Kanda's expense. He chooses the sorest subject to our pride and prods at it, annoying not only Kanda and I, but the Finders as well. I've fished him out of a fair about of fights caused by his mouth.

I'm currently 17 and, get this… I've still never gone on a mission!

It makes my blood boil just thinking about it.

Throughout the years, Kanda has been sent on mini ones, just to build his synchronization rate. And I have to say, it's gotten pretty high. LenaLee and Lavi have also been sent on a few of their own for the same reason. And I've been stuck in this tower, studying and practicing holding even a little of my Innocent's power.

It's grown. Again. And it's beginning to exceed the Seal's ability to hold it. It's not much, and on the bright side it's actually helped with my practicing. I can now use my Innocence without having the full burden on my body. I just use the amount that is free.

Want to know what worries me though?

I noticed it when I looked in the mirror the other day.

The seal is fading.


	4. Chapter 3: Prove Myself

**Chapter 3**

**Prove Myself**

* * *

><p>I took a rare moment of joy to squeal as I flipped through the book Komui had just handed to me.<p>

_Fiddler's Fiddling_ was the cheesy title that was sprawled across the front. But that didn't degrade the value of the book one bit to me. I _finally_ had new music!

Now I just have to get the instrument back from Kanda.

Why does he have it? You may ask. The answer is actually quite simple. No, he doesn't want to play it himself, that'd be ridiculous. He's probably give up the minute he hit the wrong note, maybe even get angry and break it. The fact of it is, he simply finds the noise, well, noisy.

The options he gave me were to either give it to him or have him rip it out of hands and break it. At least he gave me a choice.

Be it that our rooms are next to each other, he got sick of my deciding to the most obnoxious song while he was trying to sleep. He had thrown on some decent clothes and stormed into my room, not even knocking the prude! And I had called him such, only for him to deliver me my options. That was say… last week?

Him and his short temper. I shake my head at the thought.

"Thanks, Komui!" I called as I ran towards the elevator. Komui had taken to only swooning over me when I did something worth swooning over. I've been careful to watch for that glint in his eye whenever I'm talking to him. If it appears, even if for a second, I flee.

I had seen it just now in accordance to my joy at the new music.

Once I was on the correct floor and was winding down the halls knowingly, I devised a clever plan. It was genius. It was so complex and stupid that it might just work.

As I rounded the corner, I noticed Kanda leaving his room. His back to me. I crept up behind him and slid silently into his room. Believe it or not, he's actually pretty easy to sneak by— that is, if you know how to do it. I once joked that maybe all of that hair plugs his ears. He had prominently kicked me out of his room and slammed the door in my face.

I scanned his room, practically chanting. "Fiddle. Fiddle. Fiddle— Ah!" I saw the bow peeking out from beneath his bed. I crawled under slightly to grab it and, as I wrapped my fingers around its neck, I heard nearing footsteps stop outside the door.

Dang it, he probably forgot something.

I tucked my arms in against my body and rolled under his bed, praying that whatever he needed wasn't under there with me.

The door opened. I saw the cruel-looking boots from my spot under the bed. He probably came back for his jacket, I reasoned, for he hadn't been wearing it when I snuck past him earlier. I stiffened as he walked to the far corner, hoping and praying that my hair didn't peek out, or my own jacket for that matter (for he might think it as his own).

I listened as he shuffled with what sounded like fabrics. Then I saw him walk past the bed again, this time with his long jacket dangling around his ankles. He paused before he left, making my heart speed up. Maybe I was thrilled, because I definitely wasn't scared, not of Kanda, not in this case— he had taken _my _instrument. Mugen I'm scared of, not Yuu. The door creaked open and I saw him leave and close the door behind him. I counted to 50 before I released a breath I didn't realize I had been holding and relaxed the tensed up muscles.

I rolled out from underneath the bed, dragging the fiddle and its bow out behind me. Careful not to make any noise, I crept up to the door and peeked it open. Seeing that it was clear of any Kandas, I leapt out, threw my own door open, and dashed in like there was no tomorrow.

As I leaned against the door, breathing just a bit heavier than I had been previously, I took a moment to relish in victory. But then I looked down at my attire and the hair that hung about me.

Kanda needs to clean out the dust that's under his bed. I thought he did that. Then I grew slightly angry that he had shoved my precious fiddle with all the debris. I checked over the instrument, plucked its strings a bit to make sure they still worked, and then set it on my own bed so that I could fish out my replacement uniform so that I could wash this one. Whereas Kanda favors the long coat overtop his sleeveless navy blue shirt and black pants and boots and Lenalee favored the black skirt and short jacket overtop her white short-sleeved collared shirt, both tending to leave their jackets in their room and just wearing the under armor in leisure, I take an approach that's a bit of a mix between.

I switch between the long black pants and black shorts depending on the season, the boots are always present be it with the pants tucked in or long sock protruding from the tops and bare knees and thighs during the hotter months. I wear a basic black and white cotton shirt with the short jacket.

I'd love to see someone _try_ and put me in the skirted uniform. Technically, all the female Exorcists were supposed to wear the skirt variation (there are built in shorts underneath) but most of us have dropped the tradition flat on its face. General Klaud Nine and I were pretty vicious in our adamant refusal. Lenalee is the only one I know that still sticks to the skirt, and I think it honestly suits her. She is the Order's sweet heart after all.

I set up my music stand and placed the new book that I had acquired from the limited mail on its waiting hold, soon moving to shed myself of the dirtied uniform.

When I pulled the new uniform out, I elbowed a hanger and knocked something out. I bent down to pick up the scattered fabric and was surprised to find that I had knocked my cloak out and onto the floor.

I felt myself sober at the thoughts that coincided with this.

It doesn't really matter what my uniform looks like, however, for I'll never really need it as long as things stay as they are.

Uniforms were for missions. I don't go on missions.

Therefore, uniforms aren't for me.

I put on the shorts, the socks and boots, and the striped shirt.

I left the jacket in the closet.

* * *

><p>Eventually I got hungry. So I mumbled some curses and stood up, only to sit back down; muscles sore, stomach growling, eyes drooping, and showing signs of oncoming headache. How long was I playing?<p>

Time sure flies when you're having fun.

I got up after a moment of prepping and stumbled out of my room, down the hall, and into the cafeteria.

I looked around at the surprising emptiness of it. Rush hour has either yet to come or already passed. That's early in the morning for breakfast, noon for lunch, and at about six for dinner, that's when everybody declares that they are done with training for the day. Well, most people declare they're done. I haven't practiced an ounce today. What a joy that's going to be after I have a full stomach.

I walked up to Jerry's booth and practically collapsed on the counter. "Give me something easy to hold down."

Jerry smirked as he began cooking. "Not feeling well, sweetheart?"

"Eh." I shrugged. "More like I lost track of time, I'm starving, and I gotta go train afterwards."

He looked at me knowingly.

I looked away, avoiding his eyes guiltily.

In about thirty seconds he had a big fruit salad and my favorite smoothie drink set before me.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I grabbed them and placed them on my tray.

As I sat down in my corner, I glanced about myself inconspicuously. The only people left in here were the Finders that had long since finished their food that were talking and I think they were playing cards.

I shrugged the thoughts away and focused on the food. The fresh fruits bewildered me, where did the Order get fresh fruits from? It's not like they have their own, personal gardener… Do they?

Lavi sat down in front of me, a cup of water in his hand and a sheen sweat on his face and clothing, which consisted of a pair of long black pants and a green tee.

"Where've you been all afternoon?" He asked, giving me a chilled smile.

"That's what I would like to know." I slumped slightly.

"Not training?" He asked as he swiped a piece of sliced apple from my tray.

"Get your own!" I growled, batting at his hand. "And, I'm actually heading that way after I finish this."'

"Yuu hasn't been in there either. In fact, I haven't seen him all day."

My memory flashed back to him getting his jacket. "Probably a mission or something." I muttered, shoving a big piece of fruit into my mouth.

"Uhm, that's a little too big…" Lavi attempted.

I glared at him.

He chuckled.

I stood up and picked up my tray. I walked over to the table across from the one we were at and sat down, my back facing him. I was done being picked at.

I heard him laugh harder.

I turned around and glared at him. "And what could _possibly_ be funny?"

He put a hand to his mouth, muffling his chuckles. "Nothing," he answered cheekily.

Obviously lying.

LenaLee rushed in that moment, looking as though she was looking for someone frantically. He expression was dead set in business mode, meaning she was probably fetching someone for her brother.

Who wants to be that that someone is me?

When she saw me, her face lit up. Apparently I was indeed that somebody.

"Where have you been?" She exclaimed.

"My room," I deadpanned.

"My brother wants to see you. Now!"

"Oookkkaaayyy." I drawled at her urgency, why me? What's with the hurry? It's not like I'm going anywhere. I made no movement to stand and was about to ask her for what when she attacked.

She grabbed the scruff of my shirt and tugged me sharply off of my seat. I grabbed at my bowl and missed as she pulled me backwards, my heels leaving scuffs on the polished floor. I kept my arms extended dramatically as she dragged me down the hallway.

Lavi took the opportunity, weaved around the table, and pounced on my food, devouring it in mere seconds as if he were a monster. In my eyes, he was.

I glowered at him. He ignored me.

Then I lost sight of him as we rounded a corner.

I was soon pulled onto the elevator and we made our way down, down to the lowest level where Hevlaska resided.

* * *

><p>I arrived, no longer holding a fear of this place, but still slightly nervous. Komui had seen the reports of the times I was known as Subject #253. He seen the where they had forced me to act as a submissive test subject, even to the point of abuse. And he had sworn to never make me do it again. Minus that last time, back when Kanda had first arrived.<p>

I don't know why, but I took him as a man of his word and trusted him. Heck, look where I am, and I still trust him!

So, if I'm going to take his promise seriously, why_ am_ I here?

That's when I noticed the horde of shadows standing on the bridge before me. I recognized the shape of Komui among them. However, it wasn't just Komui, there were a crowd of people, people who ranked far above Komui. That was enough to strike the fear back in my heart.

_Lord, please no._

People with clipboards.

The Heads of the Order.

My heart raced. I didn't want to be here with them; the ruthless men and women who thought of us as tools, who looked down on us even though we are the ones who fight for them. They don't care what happens as long as the Earl is defeated. They don't care how many of us die because they can always find more. They distrust the ones who fight for them in a heartbeat.

I hate to admit it but even Komui can't go against them. So whatever they want, they're going to get it. Komui can suggest ideas to them, and they may take his words and consider them unlike they consider the rest of ours'. But that wasn't going to be enough to stop whatever they have planned. And by 'them' and 'they' I really mean Malcolm C. Lvellie. He's the bastard that pulls most of the strings. He's the man who lacks a heart. He's the real monster.

It did little to console me to see Komui there, staring at me, his expression stiff.

As I glanced around zeroing in on the terrifying faces, I felt myself shut down. I will not give Lvellie the satisfaction of my fear. My internal battle began; my jaw locked into place, my muscles tightened, and I forced my eyes to relax, even going as far as to give them a tinge of mock amusement.

Now why ever would I do that? It's because I know I scare Lvellie more than he scares me. I may be scared of his position, of what his position can force the true terrors to do, but I know he lacks the ability to actually do anything to me himself. I, however, don't rely on the power of others because I have my own, and it scares him. I may have had to put up with this crazy crap when I was younger, when I couldn't stand up for myself, but now I know I can do what I want. I could snap at any time, and he knows it.

As the lift came to a complete stop, I stepped forwards, enjoying the fact that my metal rimmed boots clicked against the metal balcony with each step, making majority of the inhabitants flinch with each sharp sound.

I stepped up to Lvellie, glad to have grown these past few years. Instead of 4'9 compared to his 5'5 (or so), it was now 5'7 to his 5'3. Poor short, shrinking man. I stepped a bit too close, making him really feel the height difference.

"And whatever could you _possibly _want?" I asked, hostility dripping from my voice.

Lvellie cleared his throat and allowed his eyes to break from mine to meet the form that this room belonged to. "Hevlaska, let's get started."

She looked at me and I felt a chill creep up my spine as she spoke. "We are going to test your Innocence Synchronization Rate."

I felt my heart rise to my throat. "With or without the Seal?"

We did it far more frequently nowadays with the Seal since the Innocent's power has been exceeding it.

"Would you really let me take it off?" Hevlaska asked knowingly.

"Good point, let's get on with it."

She wrapped her tentacles around my body, securing me for the lift. When she placed our foreheads together I felt the seal tingle and ask for relief, I denied it.

"10…" _Pleases tell me it got higher than the first time._

"15…" _Alright, Cool._

"33…" _Uhm…_

"57… 68…" _Whoah woah woah. Slow down!_

"73… 74 percentage synchronized." _No! That's too high!_

I felt myself panic, praying that that would be it.

The room went silent. I gaped. Last time it had only been 10% and now it was way up there!? How much had the seal faded!?

"And she's still wearing the Seal." I heard one of the ladies whisper, awestruck.

As I looked at the other faces around me, I noticed a similar look of awe on most of the faces in the room.

All except for one. One that looked irritated, hateful, and probably hiding most of their fear. Lvellie.

Hevlaska spoke. "Of our Innocence Accommodators of this age; Kanda Yu: 78%, LenaLee Lee: 75%, Lavi, Bookman Jr.: 74%, and Elizabeth X is tied with him."

"It seems as though she's suitable for missions, as I had said." Komui stated, hand to his chin, smugness written all over his face. I was slightly proud of him and extremely thankful.

"Seems like it. Only," Lvellie paused and smirked, _of course_ he had something up his sleeve. "Just because she can synchronize with it, does that mean she can use it in weapon form?"

Komui opened his mouth to speak, but I raised my hand to silence him with a devious smirk sent Lvellie's way. "Allow me." I raised my hand, the fingers outstretched as I reached forwards with straight arms, but the gap between the fingers melded and flattened, the already ghastly gray taking over my skin. I was sure my eyes were sparked with just enough light to unnerve them but still not a full on glow. My arms were now wide and flat blades that glittered when the light touched them, their elegance unlike even the best of blades, their strength the same as the strength of my soul, their will almost as strong as the Innocence inside of me. They were truly a masterpiece, something I've worked at vigorously up until this point.

I heard a few Ooh's and Ah's and I lowered my now bladed arms to my side, my back straight and proud, my arms positioned coolly, and my face showing the spite I felt.

Lvellie scowled slightly, "Do you even know how to fight with those things?"

"Wanna test me?" I growled.

Komui stepped in before things could get to dangerous. "Forgive her, she's worked really hard on being able to do that, and I made her master them before I even allowed her to show the Heads of the Black Order. Anyone would be a little mad over that skepticism in their pride and joy." He glanced at me, his glasses flashing seriously. I huffed and looked away submissively. "If you would like to see them in action, she was just heading to the training room. I can probably round up someone for her to spar with."

Lvellie smirked, his pride radiating off in waves. "I'll take you up on that offer, I would like to judge her for myself."

I transformed my arms back and flexed the wrists.

"Bring it on." I whispered to myself weakly.

I had to do this right.

* * *

><p>I stretched down and touched my toes. No, I wasn't stiff. No, I'm not an idiot. I was just uncomfortable. There are too many people here, glaring at me from the normally unused rafters of the training room. Especially when one of them is Malcolm C. Lvellie and my future is riding on his shoulders.<p>

I glanced over my shoulder at the other onlookers, some less harsh than others, some actually looked as though they were cheering me on. I looked at Komui as I stood back up. He gave me a thumbs-up, his glasses still hiding his eyes. He really couldn't do much against the Head other than suggest ideas. But for that, I'm grateful.

I watched as the creaking door slid open and in stepped the cruel looking boots I had seen earlier this morning. Kanda walked in, looking very peeved. His face grew even more so angry when he saw me in the middle of the room, I grinned sheepishly as I wave girlishly at him.

"What did you do this time?" His features softened slightly.

"I didn't do anything. I think." I said innocently looking away and scratching my head in thought.

"I have a hard time believing that."

I scowled at him but, before I could speak, Lvellie used the loud-speaker to lay down the law.

"Okay, so here's the deal, I want the two of you to spar, no holding back. Try not to kill each other, but anything goes," He smiled proudly, "cuts and scrapes are not of concern considering you are both using blades."

Kanda's eyes snapped in my direction, confusion etched on his stiff features. However, I was the only one who picked up on it.

Kanda shed himself of his jacket, pulled out Mugen, and got into a defensive stance, not knowing what to expect at this point.

I transformed my arms, my stance staying the exact same, relaxed and patient. Kanda's eyes flickered to them in recognition, but his expression remained impassive.

"Let the match begin!" Lvellie shouted.

Kanda charged, something I expected him to do since we had sparred hand to hand combat on many occasions— usually my teaching him and telling him to just charge and learn from each experience. His blade was poised to run me through, for he was testing the waters. Just as I was preparing to do. I raised my bladed arm and suddenly a clang filled the silence as the blades collided. I watched my arms in the midst of the collision, making sure they were durable enough to continue the match without worrying about them getting damaged.

I had fought plenty of other ordinary swords. This was the first time I was battling another Innocence user and his weapon.

They seemed to withstand it well, so I charged on. I pushed my blade further away from me, forcing Kanda to take a step back, where I then shifted my weight and brought the other arm towards his neck.

His eyes widened slightly but he quickly shifted his feet and slid his sword along mine, blocking both attacks.

I pushed my weight briefly all onto him and pulled all the way back, ducking and sweeping my legs beneath him, managing to hook his leg, and unbalance him.

He didn't fall, no, he'd never do that, but I had managed to steal his balance. I had to work quickly from here on out.

I stood abruptly. And stepped behind him, bracing my arms against his shoulders as he positioned Mugen, I pushed forcefully, tripping him over my feet and knocking him down.

But that wouldn't stop him, not this time, for I had pulled this stunt plenty of times in just regular training. I had a knack for getting behind people without their consent and attacking from there. He rolled out from under me as soon as he hit and stood once again, katana poised.

I swung, he blocked, but just barely. _Swing, block, swing, block… Faster, faster, faster! _I chided myself, aware of the stares.

His blade paused, if only for a second, and managed to throw me off. I watched as he slowly pulled Mugen towards his chest, my blades resting on it, and he pushed abruptly out. He had stolen my move! In my surprise my balance was taken. Time slowed as I slowly fell backwards. My feet stumbled, my balance wavering even further.

And I then did what I consider the smartest thing I could've done at that point.

As Kanda charged, taking my moment of weakness as an opportunity, I reversed my blades back to their original state as hands.

I fell back, pushed off the ground, and launched back forwards into a run, shocking him slightly. But he didn't pull back. I knew he wouldn't fall for my tricks, so I decided to do what he least expected. I decided to do the expected. I leaned back, ducked under the blade, and slid between Kanda's legs; grabbing one of his feet and making him fall forwards.

I shifted my arms back to blades, turned on my heel and placed my blade at his throat, making the tip touch. Only, I suddenly felt a prick of pain at my own neck. I glanced over my nose to see Mugen in position to ram me through.

We were in a deadlock.

Though neither had drawn blood, both were stuck until one gave a sign of weakness.

"That's enough." Komui called down to us. Then he turned to the guests, more specifically, Lvellie. "Does this suffice? Kanda is one of our top Exorcists, almost to the point of becoming a General, the fact that they managed to best each other in the end shows great skill on both ends. You can see the obvious effort and its results will most definitely be positive." He voice darkened ever-so-slightly and his volume dropped considerably. "Plus, we need as many Exorcists as we can get at the current instance."

I pulled my blade away from Kanda and batted his away with my other bladed arm, transforming them both back to normal directly afterwards as Kanda stood.

Lvellie frowned. "You two are dismissed, Komui Lee will relay the outcome to you soon after."

We straightened, stiffened, bowed slightly then left through the same exit, Kanda grabbing his jacket on the way out.

Once we were safely in the hall, away from the door, I growled. "That man makes my blood boil."

"I thought you looked rather pleased with yourself for making him squirm. It was interesting to watch your expressions go to something that was so unlike you." Kanda's scorned face softened, amusement slightly forming.

"You think so?" I mock tapped my chin in thought, "I'm pretty sure that's how I used to be as a kid, Yuu, I think you broke me."

"Agreed, you're much more obnoxious now." Kanda ridiculed.

"Not so obnoxious that I can't knock down a guy's pride. Watch out, it was Lvellie this time, it might be you next." I grinned impishly, soon breaking out into chuckles.

Kanda rolled his eyes and sighed. "I don't understand how you can laugh at your own joke and still have the pride to crack them in the first place."

I shrugged.

"Well, when did you learn to do that?" Kanda asked.

Neither of us said anything as a Finder passed us. This one ignored us besides sending us a wary glance out of the corner of his eye.

"Do what?" I asked as he opened the door to his room.

He walked in, not bothering to tell me to go away. I wouldn't listen even if he did. I followed him in and headed towards his bed, where I plopped down and sat crisscrossed.

"That thing with your arms." He said as he tossed his jacket into a chair.

"Eh…" I fumbled with the sheets, lost in thought. "Does it even matter?"

"You don't even know do you?" He stated more than asked.

"Nope." I said, popping the p. I plopped back on the bed as he shed his sweaty shirt. "I just kind of figured it out somewhere along the way." I looked at him as he sat down on the bed and took off his boots. "By the way, where were you all day?"

"Komui gave me a list of a bunch of stupid errands," He said lowly, sounding very pissed at the series of events he had had to go through.

"Then why are you so sweaty?" I teased, angling my head to get a better look at him.

"They were stupid chores." He repeated, not bothering to elaborate. "Now get off my bed and go take a shower."

"Why? Do I stink?" I asked, giving my armpit a sniff.

Kanda stared at me blankly.

"Fiinnnee." I whined. "I'll go take a damn shower."

I stood and marched over to the door.

"Hey, where did your noise-maker end up?" Kanda asked as he peered under the bed.

My eyes widened as I exited.

I slammed the door.


	5. Chapter 4: Waiting for Results

**Chapter 4**

**Waiting for Results**

* * *

><p>After I had taken a nice hot shower and had dressed in my classic big shirt and tights, I slung a towel around my neck to prevent my wet hair from dampening my shirt, grabbed my fiddle and its bow from their place on my bed, and lugged them and myself out into the hall and to Kanda's door. I knocked it patiently, politely even.<p>

But my patience has never been anything to brag about.

After five seconds and no inclination to him answering, I just barged in. There stood a frozen Kanda, an outstretched hand towards where the doorknob should be. I pushed the fiddle's neck and bow into the hand and ran deeper into the room, sitting once again on the bed.

"Don't barge in as you please." He scolded, sounding more like he couldn't care less.

I smiled and shrugged.

He looked down at the instrument in his hand, then walked over towards the bed and slid it back into the place it had been previously. "How did you even get into here to get it in the first place?" He asked as he sat down.

"Pretty easily, actually. Especially when you opened the door for me." I winked at him.

He looked at me blankly.

"Well, I guess that answers what you've been doing all day," He muttered after a couple more seconds.

Silence.

I began to hum a tune.

"Hey, quit," Kanda placed a hand on my head and gave a shove as he passed. "So why were we sparring earlier?" He asked as he leaned on the wall beside the bed.

I leaned back to lie on the bed. "You mean you didn't even know why and you fought that hard?"

His eyes drifted to my face with a raised brow that virtually said "of course."

I rolled my eyes, and then broke out into laughter. "Honestly I didn't even know what I was being called for until I actually got there. Then I was told the reason."

"And that is…?"

"Oh, it was basically Komui against the Heads as they debated on whether or not I'm ready to go on missions yet."

"Couldn't you just go to Hevlaska for that?" He sighed, closed his eyes, and ruffled his hair irritably.

"We did. That's where it all started out."

"And let me guess, you couldn't keep your mouth shut," he looked at me humorlessly.

"Pretty much."

"So what was your synchronization rate?" He asked, curiosity slightly ebbing into in his voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I teased.

He shrugged.

My enjoyment died at the lack of a reaction.

"74%."

"With the seal?" His eyes widened a fraction when I nodded. "Well, you certainly have grown."

I squinted in annoyance as I thought back to that dim-witted number I was stuck with for years. A whopping 10%. "Yeah…" I mumbled distractedly.

"They'll have to let you go on missions now, yours is as high as the rest ours if not higher than some." He looked at me for a hard moment. "Plus, with the lack of Exorcists lately, they need all the Exorcists they can get."

"But it worries me," I acknowleged quietly for the first time. "Call me paranoid, but the sudden growth in percentage worries me. What if the seal is giving out completely?" I sat up and pulled my knees into my chest staring at the floor intently. "I mean, it's pretty obvious to anyone who looks at it, but the seal is fading." I paused and refused to even look at him out of the corner of my eyes by turning my head completely. "I don't want to reach the Final Transformation. Hell, I didn't even want to reach the First Transformation. But look at me now."

Kanda sighed. "Look, if it's you, you can handle it. Plus, it took seven years for the First Transformation to appear right?"

"Six." I corrected. "I've been working on it for the past year or so."

"That long and I didn't notice?" Kanda questioned.

"Well, it's not like you ever really paid attention." I deadpanned, feeling even worse about the situation.

"Whatever, that's not my point. It took a while for the First Transformation to appear and you mastered it, so when the Second-_if_ the Second Transformation appears, the seal will slow it enough for you to master it. You can't sit still forever- the fight is just going to get harder from here on out."

My heart skipped a beat. I looked at Kanda, bewilderment written on my face. He was trying to console me! "You're so philosophic, Yu!"

I saw his shoulders slump in annoyance.

I smirked at his usual attitude and I leaned back on the bed, closing my eyes for a brief moment.

"Thanks though."I mellowed.

"Che…" He sat on the bed and grabbed my chin, turning my head. "Is it really fading though? I can't tell in the least."

"Well, I _have _had this face my whole life. It's not like I wouldn't notice it." I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him, sitting up. "Hey, I almost forgot, but Komui said something about it as well. What did you mean when you said 'a lack in Exorcists.'?"

"Exactly that. General Cross has gone missing and he was one of the main sources for new Exorcists. There's also the fact that there haven't been any new recruits as of late."

"Watch there be a big flood of them later," I grumbled irritably as I adjusted myself.

Kanda closed his eyes in contempt.

After a long silence, "This is your queue to go back to your own room."

"Do I halfta?"

He peeked open his eyes, looked at me for a long moment, and then shrugged.

I giggled with joy as I bounded up off the bed and leapt into the closet, pulling out the roll out sleeping bag that I used to use so often when we were kids.

I stole his pillow and blanket and he looked at me in obvious irritation.

I giggled as I put them on my bed. I then crawled back over to the closet and grabbed the spares, tossing them onto his bed sloppily.

"And yet I still don't get to use my own bed sheets," He sighed. But I noticed the little smirk that appeared on his face.

I straightened my bed up before curling up in the sheets. Kanda got up and turned the lights off and he crawled into his own bed.

I glanced around the room. It was pretty bland and uncharacterized, other than a few things. Such as the sword case that Mugen slept in on the dresser, and the little table in the corner with the little glass case on it. A case that remained empty. Well, that is, empty except for the flower that resides in it. A flower that remains invisible to all except Kanda.

He hasn't told me the story in so long, but I'll never forget the childish voice that told me of the beautiful flower that rested there. And the cruel voice that told him he was insane. The cruel voice that belonged to none other than myself. I had apologized, of course, when I realized that, for the first time, I'd hurt him. He never brought it up again.

I still feel a pang in my heart every time I see that empty glass case. And I secretly wish to see the flower that little Yu had described as so delicate and beautiful. But, alas, it won't happen.

I looked away before the growing pang in my chest became too much, and I saw my fiddle. I reached out and rested my hand on the first string, ready to pluck.

"Don't you dare," a deep, tired voice growled.

I froze and looked at the bed slightly above me. There lay the face of a tired Kanda. I chuckled, and pulled my hand back. "You know I wouldn't."

"Yeah, you would." His voice rang deep with wisdom.

"Bleh… Night, Yu."

"Goodnight, Timebomb."

I blew him a raspberry.

He rolled over.

I snickered.

* * *

><p>"Hey. Up."<p>

I suddenly felt a foot on my side.

I groaned as I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes.

"You sure are the ugliest angel I've seen." I said as Kanda's face came into focus.

"Get up and go get ready. Komui sent a messenger to your room, he wants to see you." Kanda said as he went to put a shirt on.

I groaned as I pushed myself into a seated position. "Where are you going?"

"He wants me too."

My eyes widened, as Kanda put on his jacket. This could be something good.

I shot up as quickly as I could and I swear I saw Kanda jump, surprised. But I didn't care as I raced to the door, threw it open, left it open, threw my door open, closed it, and then silenced myself as I threw my clothes on.

"She couldn't even bother to close my door." I heard Kanda in my head saying.

I looked in the mirror, my hair has grown quite a bit over the past few years. Instead of the cute little curly bob I had, it has filled out to a long tangled curly mess that is impossible to tame, my soft features have lost their childishness but have kept their delicate touch that LenaLee says I misuse, my eyes have dulled slightly in color and lack the childish curiosity they once held, but I'm constantly being told how pretty they are, but I just can't see it. Their color is way odd and almost scary, there is no beauty involved. And the color of my hair helps none; the white-frosted-green is still just as bright and annoying as when I was young. To say the least, I look like a wild child, even more so than when I was little.

I threw my hair into a long, thick braid, threw my jacket on, locked my door, and ran as fast as I could towards the science labs.

* * *

><p>I may or may not have pushed a couple of nerds over as I ran. Just saying because you never know how frail they can be.<p>

I did, however, trample Reever and nearly fall myself over the taller man.

I stumbled into Komui's door, which provided no service to my ailing fall. Instead, I fell through the barely closed door and face-planted into the floor of his office.

There stood a surprised Komui and a shadowed Kanda, who, of which, was probably scorning me in his head.

I stood, ignoring Komui's helping hand, and brushed myself off. "Yes?" I smiled as I looked at Komui, giving him my most angelic look.

He smiled and I could see the want of a glomp sparkling in his eyes.

"Komui?" I said skeptically as I waved a hand in front of his dazed face.

"Ah! Yes. I would like to brief you on your mission." He said dutifully as he turned towards some papers on his desk.

On the outside, I was calm; on the inside, though, I was flipping out in a ridiculous dance and a girlish scream. So was this Lvellie's answer? Was this the result of my hard work?

I nearly squealed aloud in pure and utter joy right there. But I restrained myself as I took the respectful pile of papers from Komui's fingers.

He talked and talked! If this is what comes with taking a mission, I don't want it— well, actually, I still want it, that's a dumb thing to say. Sorry.

I probably ignored about half of what Komui said because of the jittering in my brain and body, but I got the gist from the half I did hear.

There was a heavily populated city that had become a ghost town in a matter of hours, and that's all Komui basically knows. Yet he still rambled on about useless crap that I could have guessed without even using the papers. Then he started to spout numbers and ramble about stuff he had already said, and I cleared my throat. "Isn't all of this in the files? Because there is no way I'm memorizing the population per square foot."

"Its population per square mile and-"

"I get it." I said firmly. "Now, if you have anything important to say, now is the time."

"I think we get it, Komui." Kanda said as he turned towards the door.

"You depart in an hour!" Komui called as we left.

Once safe in a secluded part of the dorm halls, I grabbed Kanda's shoulder, spun him around and around, squishing him in a monster hug, and squealing all the way.

"I can't believe I get my first mission!" I cried, laughing.

"If you're going to act this way the whole time, you can go alone." He growled as I let go of him.

"Lose the attitude, Yu." I pouted and pinched his cheek in irritation. "I just wanted to get it out of my system."

"So you're not worried?" He inquisited, a smirk forming on his lips.

I paused slightly. "Huh?"

"Well, there are plenty of occasions that I've nearly lost my life, same goes for the annoying Usage and LenaLee." He stated.

I suddenly felt nervous, like a bundle of butterflies had been set loose in my tummy. "Really?" I said nonchalantly, biting on my fingers.

"It's true." He consoled my fear that he was lying.

"Damn Order." I growled.

Kanda glanced at me, his amusement soon diminishing as he saw the look on my face. He sighed and placed a hand on my head. "Don't worry about it, they wouldn't send a newbie like you on too much of a mission. Plus, I'll be there."

I looked up at him, scowling. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, more like it's to give you a false sense of security." He smiled, rather cruelly, if I might add.

"Ok that's it. Promise you'll come to my aid whenever I get into a tight spot." I crossed my arms.

"Why would I do something like that?" He answered as he turned and walked away.

I did next what any girl in my spot would do, I ran full speed to catch up with him and jumped up onto his back, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist and my arms strangling his neck.

Any passerby would have run for the hills at Kanda's language as he started to fight back. We ended up both on the ground in another deadlock; Kanda on top of me, holding my arms out to the sides so that I wouldn't try to strangle him again, and my legs extended in his stomach, applying a very painful pressure in his gut.

I stared at him lazily, while his face was contorted in an ungraceful scowl. Yes, they were normally graceful and easily describe his irritation. But this one was definitely painful looking.

I nearly laughed, if it wasn't for the seriousness of the matter— at least, the seriousness of it in my mind. We continued in that position for about thirty more seconds before we heard the heavy footsteps of the dark-boots that we all know as LenaLee's Innocence.

"Better think fast, Yu-chan." I teased, my eyebrows doing some funny dance. I was mocking him and I was mocking him heavily.

He stared blankly at me, and then _surprisingly _let my wrists go. I warily removed my feet from his abdomen and sat up. He held out a hand to help me up. "Fine. I promise." Then an idea seemed ot strike him. "Didn't you make me promise something like this back when we were kids?" He asked, the sound of the heavy shoes growing close.

"Yeah, I just thought we needed a renewal. I wasn't sure if you had forgotten or not."

He glared. "So you did all of that because you weren't sure?"

I smiled as a boot peeked around the corner.

"Yup."


	6. Chapter 5: Four Annoyances and Solutions

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

**Four Annoyances and Four Solutions**

* * *

><p>Boats. Have I ever mentioned how much I love them? The thrill of being out of your element, the sense of being unsteady, the feeling of accomplishment when you're the only one to not get sick or sleepy. It's fascinating to feel the ground cower beneath you, to give way under your touch, but not completely due to some buoyant force.<p>

I sighed in contempt as I stared at the water below us. The inky black water was impenetrable and it just dared you to go under, to breach that perfect black silk. I stuck my fingertips in and reveled in the coolness that numbed them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'll fall in," Kanda smirked, "or get pulled in."

I pulled my fingers out of the water as quick as I could, making sure to splash him in the process as heftily as I could manage. "Would you please not scare me?" I snapped sharply.

"You shouldn't be so gullible." He said as he was wiping my splash from his face with the back of his hand.

He then dared to bitterly nudge me towards the water with his boot.

I lunged across the gap and pushed him back with my hands.

"Could you two please refrain from fighting? You're tipping the boat." The escorting Finder scolded.

We both paused to look at his smug gaze, as if were above us just because he was standing and steering the boat. Kanda glared at him and I regarded him curiously. "Excuse me, but… who are you?"

I knew perfectly well who he was, he's the busy-body Finder every Exorcist hopes to avoid getting stuck with. I don't know why, but he's so full of himself, and he's so strict with the Exorcists he gets paired up with. His roommate once told a group of other Finders, and I overheard, that he reads all of the manual and law books about the Black Order, as well as any book Malcolm C. Lvellie has published. At the time I found it surprising that anyone would purchase any of these books to begin with, but now I find it rather annoying that he's thought himself above us just because he has a bad taste in literature.

He is "Marcus Malsone."

A heavyset man with bulging muscles seen even beneath clothing, he's one of the biggest Finders you'll find. He takes pride in those muscles, even with that ugly face belonging to that of an ogre and a stink worthy of twenty men. He also lacks in the hair department, on his head that is, he has plenty everywhere else.

"Well, Marcus," I practically snarled his name. "Unless you want Mugen's sheath shoved up your ass so deep that you become the place Mugen rests instead, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

He chuckled. He _chuckled_. "Well, little miss, I would like to see your boyfriend to_ try_ to pick a fight with me, I'm sure I could beat him to a pulp in nothing but a few seconds."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about him." I smiled darkly. "I'll do it personally. I'm not an Exorcist for nothing. I didn't let my 'boyfriend' carry me here. But he'll probably be carrying you back to the hospital wing in a couple of seconds."

"Liz." Kanda warned.

"Shut it, he's the one picking a fight. He gonna get what's coming to him." I snarled, not looking at Kanda.

"Looks like I upset the little miss. Here, let me give you a hug." He took a step towards me—

—Only to have two blades at his throat; one being mine, the other, Kanda's.

"You're a moron. A muscle-head who doesn't know when to shut up or much of anything else. So here's the part where you might want to take notes: Next time you try to touch me or run your mouth disrespectfully, my blade will not cease to tear all the way through you." I glared harshly at him and spat the words as if they were oison, my blade remained perfectly still.

He swallowed nervously, making his fat neck move forwards and touch the tip of my blade, drawing a slight bead of blood. The small bulb built up and ran in a trickle down his neck, disappearing beneath his shirt as it met.

"Learn you place. You are a Finder, nothing more. You can be replaced if you die." Kanda growled.

"Y-yes." He stuttered, his 'spunk' finally gone.

I grinned in mild amusement. "Kanda, a few words from you and he's ready to piss his pants!" I immediately lost my humor as I faced Malcom again. "Why don't you start paddling already? You're repulsing and I'm ready to get off of this boat already."

"Yes, miss." His strange accent came out thick when he said this, and I pondered its familiarity.

I smiled, rather pleased with myself, and sat back down on the bench beside Kanda. I braced my palms behind me and leaned back, humming a little tune that came from who-knows-where.

And with that I solved the matter of the rambunctious Finder.

* * *

><p>We ended up trading Finders at the train station, getting stuck with a much more accomplished and quiet Finder, one who is actually helpful and is willing to give his life up for the Order— which I personally think is a bit of an idiotically futile sacrifice— but my point is that he's actually pretty easy to work with. Plus (bonus) he only introduced himself by a proper name, more of a status name, saving details such as last names for someone who cares.<p>

"Finder Toma." I addressed, nodding toward him respectfully with a small, pleased smile.

"Exorcist Elizabeth." He repeated my action, except his nod was a bit more of a bow.

I walked into our car of the train and sat down, Kanda followed and closed the door behind himself. He sat down across from me.

"So, any opinions about this mission?" I asked him, sprawling across the seat comfortably.

"People going missing… Akuma… Not a definite sign of Innocence… I'd almost say it's a waste of our time." He curtly responded.

"Really?" I looked at the papers. "You got all of that from this folder of papers?"

"If you would read them, or even pay attention to the briefing, and you used your brain, you'd get the same thing.

I flipped through the papers. "I guess that's why you're here," I muttered absentmindedly as I skimmed the description and accounts collected by passing Finders.

I eventually stood and set the file down in my butt's stead. Kanda, who had seemed lost in his thoughts as he gazed out the window, looked up at me, expectance of an explanation written on his features.

"I can't sit here a moment longer. My butt fell asleep." I blankly remarked.

Kanda merely blinked at me and then took to once again gazing out the window. "Fine."

I walked out of the car.

* * *

><p>I watched as the crowd of people surged towards the bar, I pulled out my own personal bar— of candy, that is. I munched as I watched the everyday families, the people who were naive, and the people laughing, arguing, hugging, kissing, etc. And I just watched and thought about them.<p>

I'll never get a chance to be like them. I'll never be a normal girl, never have a family, never have a job, never not fear for my life, never get away from them, and I'll never get away from him.

I watched as a little blonde girl with pin-straight hair ran across the dining car, slamming into the man beside me, who instantly started to go off. I stared shocked at him, he seemed no older than me yet spouted the language of an old man, others soon joined him and his ranting. And when he raised his arm to strike the girl, I couldn't take it, I leapt in, wrapped an arm around the girl, and caught his wrist in the other.

"What do you think you're doing, bitch?" He snarled.

"Protecting a little girl from a bastard." I ground out, containing my anger magnificently.

"Oh, looks like Boss caught a live one!" One of his lackeys called to the others.

The dining cart was suddenly quiet.

"Well, if your brain is fizzled out of any further action, then I'll take my leave." I said, mock saluting him and guiding the little girl away.

"Looks like you have a mouth on you." He growled as he grabbed my shoulder.

I smirked, even as he tightened his grip. "Oh really? I didn't notice. And you have a hand, now please remove it before you don't."

His jaw clenched, even as I heard the formal footsteps of the security guards, I saw the reluctance in his eyes to let go.

I patted his hand. "It's alright, I'm sure there's a girl who loves you _somewhere_."

He growled, removed his hand, and stomped away.

I smirked.

Two annoyances removed in one day, this must be a new record.

"Man, am I gonna get myself killed." I grinned as the girl looked up at me in curiosity.

Slowly, that grin morphed into a worried grimace as she looked away.

* * *

><p>The town really was deserted; I swear I even saw some tumbleweeds cross the street.<p>

"So what now?" I asked, staring in bewilderment.

"Don't act so surprised, Komui did tell you that it was abandoned. And the first thing we do is find a place to stay," Kanda scolded passively as he walked past me.

"Bleh. How about there?" I pointed to the nearest building labeled 'Inn'. "It's the only place that doesn't look like it was given up on."

Kanda didn't answer but, instead, walked towards the Inn, hand resting on his blade. I followed, smirking, pride radiating off of me in waves.

We passed an alley, and suddenly my skin crawled. Maybe it was just a breeze?

Now, I'm not that naive.

I turned around— not entirely expecting what came next— as a person leapt out at me. Either they were falling or they hoped to crush me under their weight, but, either way, I wasn't going down that easy. I leaned back, rolling my shoulders and hunching my back, and I rolled backwards. I launched my feet up and into the best place I could steady them on this person, the hips, and pushed as hard as I could. I continued my backwards roll, hooking their shoulders and pulling them with me, their weight making me grunt. Once we stopped moving, I was on top, pinning them to the ground. I looked at him, and yes, it was a him. He had squared shoulders and a mad look in his eyes, he seemed almost scared.

"Who are you?" I asked, not wavering, not moving.

"That doesn't matter man! There are beasts covering this town! We have to get away!" He yelled, panicked. He scrambled to get free, but I slammed him back to the ground.

"What kind of monsters?" I grunted as he attempted to get away again.

"They are big and some fire guns. The ones who are shot turned to ashes. Then there are other monsters that were hiding, like, they were people just seconds before the attack. But they looked like beasts, almost human, but they just— they just—" Then he broke out into nervous rambling and eruptions of random words under his breath.

I sighed as I crawled off him, pushing myself into a seated position. I scratched my head in confusion. "Anything else?" They were definitely Akuma. I wonder if anybody leads these attacks. Surely the Akuma aren't dumb per say, but they aren't exactly smart enough to collaborate an attack that completely wipes out a town, right?

"Yeah." He muttered, sitting up and nibbling on his fingers. "There was some kind of gray dude there. He had little crosses on his forehead." He gestured with a finger to his own head in the manner of a crown.

That threw me off a bit. My mind flashed back to the books I read as a kid at the Order, the books I chose to read and the ones I was forced to memorize. Thinking back to my lessons with the Generals. No, I didn't get a single General. It's just I wasn't allowed to leave and they were constantly traveling, so when one was there, I was forced into having lessons. If any of you know the Generals, you can probably guess which one I learned fighting from, and which taught me battle strategies, and which made me do peaceful things, and which one was constantly 'teaching' me stealth.

I thought back to the history lesson General Klaud Nine drilled into my head before bantering when Cross Marian came into the room, rambling about unspeakable things. After getting over the minor, exasperating annoyances in my memory, I thought back the major, but very vague, chapter in the history book.

"The Noah's." I mumbled, zoned out.

The man jumped out of his skin and scrambled off.

I put my hand to my chin in thought. The Noah's aren't bad, but they have caused problems in the past. They show up in major events. I remember Bookman saying that they are valuable allies and dangerous foes. But they aren't the perfect weapons either, this is my own hypothesis, they hide somehow, probably right in plain sight, they also have backed out of more than a single war event because of danger to one of their own. They only show up because the world isn't what they want, and yet they haven't never shown up until now. And— if I'm to assume it really was one of them and this guy isn't a straight up crazed lunatic— that means something is changing. Maybe it was because of the disappearance of this Fourteenth I keep hearing about. But they would have done something earlier. Maybe the Millennium Earl has acquired something worth having, or maybe the balance is being tipped, maybe that's why they seemed to be helping the Akuma, maybe someone who poses a threat has appeared.

Or maybe I'm just overthinking things. It might not even be them. It might just be a funky looking Akuma. Or the Millennium Earl was there and he imagined the crosses.

Yeah, as if. I stood and ran up to the Inn, and Kanda.

"Get any information?" He asked from his paused position at the door.

"Just confirmed Komui's suspicion of it being Akuma, and maybe even the Millennium Earl." I said, waving my hand dismissively as I spoke.

"You sure were talking a lot for that to be it." He raised an eyebrow.

"Aha! So you did see!" I pointed my finger in his face, making a spectacle. "And yet you stood there and watched as a big ol' man trampled me." I pouted. "I knew you couldn't keep your promise."

He sighed. "You're fine right? I knew a little guy like that couldn't take you down." He closed his eyes for a second then turned to look at me. "I mean, I _have_ fought you before."

I giggled slightly. "I'll cut you some slack this time. After all, you have some seriously good reasoning skills."

He rolled his eyes and went inside the Inn.

A gun was placed to his chest as soon as the door closed behind us. A long shotgun. I traced along its barrel with my eyes, amusement laced within myself. When I saw the gruff man with a look in his eyes similar to that of the guy from earlier, I instantly turned on the act.

I innocently blinked at him, fake surprise on my features. "Sir? Are you okay?" I chose to go with the ditzy country accent. "Why do you have a gun to my boyfriend's chest?" I felt Kanda's inner self snap as I said this, looks like he's just going to put up with the lie for a while.

The man stared at us, as if debating with himself if we were a threat or not.

"Miss, don't you know what happened to this town?" The man asked after a long moment, his gun arm going slack slightly.

"Actually, we're just travelers. We were talking to some people in a couple of towns over and they said this town was the most darling of them all! So we make an appearance, nobody's here, and some buildings are even in ruin." I sniffed, faking sadness. "I hope everybody is okay." I then looked at the man, tears in my eyes. "What happened here?!"

He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair as he lowered the gun completely after switching on the safety.

"These monster things attacked. They seemed to be human at first and then suddenly their skin released the vulgar beasts. They just attacked and destroyed everything."

I gasped dramatically. "Did anything suspicious seem to be happening before? Like 'the calm before the storm'?"

"Now that you mention it. Everything was perfect before, almost too perfect. The crops were flourishing, and growing so much so fast the farmers were practically giving them away, the weather was moist and mild, the water well was full to the brim, and everybody was at peace, no arguing neighbors and such. This place was booming because of all of the rumors that resulted. Then the attack, it was so sudden, and was over really quick."

I stared at him, eyes wide and struggling to keep the smile on my face from going stupid. How much of an idiot is he? Perfect? That's the complete opposite! Didn't anybody notice how suspicious it all was? But, instead of yelling like I wanted to, I spoke calmly. "So does that mean everybody is—" I made a gesture similar to that of slitting the throat.

"I'm 'fraid so." He took off his hat.

"We would like to stay the night and possibly help find any survivors, I mean, there was a guy out there just now. Is it fine if we stay in this Inn?" I raised my eyebrows in concern and placed my hand on his comfortingly.

"Yes, of course!" He jumped up, he seemed almost too eager. "Please follow me."

He gave us two rooms with a junction door and bathroom. I threw my bag into a chair and went into Kanda's room, sitting on his bed.

He came over and sat down. "Looks like this mission is a lot more serious than Komui made it out to be."

"No kidding!" I gave a breathy hysterical laugh.

"By the way, nice acting. Who knew you had it in you?" Kanda joked.

"I knew what I was doing the whole time!" I smacked his shoulder. "You would have walked right up to the man and demanded information! And he most definitely would have shot you." I grumbled that last part.

"You're overreacting."

"Yeah, you're probably right. He might not have shot you." I hesitated. "He probably would have beaten you to death with his gun."

Kanda glared at me, but didn't argue.

"Okay, I'll quit nagging. If," I paused for dramatic effect, "you find me something to eat, and a lot of it."

"Che… Whatever." He looked away.

I cheered.

"By the way, why did you have to act like such a ditz?" He asked smirking slightly.

I smiled at him innocently.

"Because it's so much easier to trust someone who is dumber than you."


	7. Chapter 6: The Wooden Clue

**Chapter 6**

**The Wooden Clue**

* * *

><p>Kanda left and returned moments later with a miraculously large bowl of soup and a loaf of bread. I stared at the both of them a moment, determining why it felt so off. MY instincts were telling me that he got those too fast, the soup mainly. I've never really been one to ignore my instincts when they're telling me something. Especially when something is wrong.<p>

My Innocence was seizing frantically. I've gotten used to its quiet murmurs to the point of actually ignoring them most of the time, same with everyone else's Innocence. But, when they _want_ to tell me something, that's when I don't have a choice but to listen.

And my poor heart was telling me that something was dangerously wrong with this situation.

I sniffed the bread normally and drooled slightly at the delectable scent that filled me. Nothing wrong there— I tore it in half, gave Kanda his half and devoured my own piece in mere seconds.

Then I looked at the soup— that must be the source of unease.

"Where did you get this?" I asked poking the bowl.

"That crazy man down there was making it especially for us." Kanda answered between his own ravenous bites. He too sat on his bed and took to leaning against the headboard, eyes closed peacefully and arms crossed behind head.

"It smells of flowers," I scrunched up my nose as I got a bit dizzy, "maybe it's poppy?"

His eyes opened and he looked at me, confused. "Secret ingredient?"

"Try more of a drug. C'mon, you should know this." I took a spoonful and slowly let it drop back into the bowl. "Opium, I think, or at least a form of it or something like it."

His eyebrows shot up. "And you can be so sure?"

I pursed my lips as a scrutinized the bowl. "No, not really." I picked up the bowl from its residing place on the main table, quickly making my way over to the window and putting it on the handrail of the balcony. I patiently stared at it a moment in the light and then went back to sit on my previous place at the foot of Kanda's bed.

"Let's test it shall we?" I concluded, actually serious for once as my gaze held even with the bowl.

We watched in silence as no more than a few minutes passed and a bird had come up to the bowl, landing on the rim. It hesitated as well, but allowed its beak to slice the reddish liquid nonetheless. The bird pulled away after a few seconds, likely full, turned, and spread its wings. I felt my heart sink at the close call as the bird flew for maybe a second then started sinking to the ground, sleeping, drowsy, high, who knows.

"The drug, Opium, seems fine at first— I mean, a harmless sleep? What could be wrong with that? But it seriously messes with your head. Takes the few working brain cells you have and rips them to shreds." I was staring unwaveringly into the distant skies, as calm as could be. "Sometimes I think Cross uses it," I muttered.

"You okay? You didn't eat any of that soup, right?" Kanda asked, standing and moving towards me slowly, as if analyzing the situation.

"No, I didn't eat any of it," I growled as I brushed him off. "But it does worry me— why would a man like that try to drug us?" I tapped my chin in thought.

"Wanna find out?" Kanda asked, excitement hiding in his face, but sparkling slightly in his eyes and his raised brow-line.

I snickered and punched his arm playfully.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon when we had arrived and I suspect that that's probably why he chose that time in particular to drug us, so he could have the cover of night to do whatever he likes.<p>

Kanda and I had devised a clever plan: since Kanda had said he didn't want any soup— a revelation he made to me much later as a side thought— the guy probably thinks I'm the only one who ate it, so I'll most likely be his target. Plus I'm a girl— and a 'ditzy' one at that. Why wouldn't he chose my room over the option of the bad attitude young man who storms about?

Therefore, I would "sleep" while Kanda would hide in the crevices of the room.

That's where we are currently.

I found myself unbearably nervous. I was jittering under the covers and I was just overall a bit scared. I hid it well, but, the moment the lights went off, I was a wreck. I lie in the bed motionlessly, numbly, and I refused to take anything more than shallow breaths. I tried to deepen them, to make them sound as if I were actually sleeping. But I just shuddered and broke out in a choking fit.

That's the last time I try to make myself fake sleep.

I then transformed my arms under the covers just to make myself feel better. We continued to wait patiently. The silence between us was agonizingly awkward, at least, it was to me. I tried to muffle my breathing further, which caused a lack of oxygen and a forced deep breath to recover which, of course, was distressingly loud. After what seemed to be a few hours, I heard Kanda sit on the floor, beginning to get impatient.

As I was getting ready to tease him about it, I heard my door and lock make a series of disturbing noises. It was as if someone was using a key to, I don't know, _open the door_.

Even as I felt the thrill of getting some answers finally, I also felt a bit too timid to breath, much less move even the smallest inch— I was petrified if you must.

The door opened and the pure utter darkness of the hallway made me want to scream, it was as if Hell itself had become one with that doorway, ready to swallow its next victim.

Me.

I barely managed to close my eyes and bite my tongue against the horrific bile and scream rising in the back of my throat.

I suddenly felt something wet drip onto my face. I analyzed it as calmly as I could, it wasn't quite water but something thicker, as it rolled down my cheek. I suddenly snapped my eyes open and saw the owner of the inn standing there, looking pretty normal. That is, normal, except for the sharp fangs extruding from his mouth, the blood shot eyes, and the drool dripping down his chin and saturating the bedclothes around me.

I sat up abruptly. "Ew! So that was drool? Yu! Why didn't you jump in?" I cried as I peeked around the old man, only to see that Kanda was busy.

There was a man identical to the one hovering above me struggling with him. That's when I acknowledged the noises that had been reaching my ears: series of grunts and snarls (curtesy of the monster).

I kicked the blankets off and swung my transformed arms, the monster dude dodged extremely, going even as far as to move across the room. I moved swiftly, deciding on a dime what my next move would be and putting it into action before I was sure of what all I was plotting. I swung sharply at the one goofing off with Kanda, slamming the flat of my blade against the ugly monster's head. Was he Akuma? Could I slice at him? Or was this something different?

"Are they Akuma?" I yelled as the monster cowered towards the other one.

Kanda drew Mugen and stared at the beasts, determination written all over his face.

"Yu?!" I knitted my eyebrows together, switching my eyes between him and the monsters.

"Who knows? Swing and hit. Just do what you must, no one will blame you."

I blanched at him. "You're kidding right? I c-can't just- but they might be human!"

Kanda paused, consideration crossing his face. He immediately shook it away as he looked back at the two monsters, which were growling and hissing at us. "Look at them. Do they look like they have any humanity left?"

I closed my eyes as he charged. I hate blood. I don't mind Akuma blood, it's actually kind of fascinating, and how it's poison. I almost wish to have their blood, so that when I'm injured, I'm more deadly than when I'm in full health. Blood, the red kind that comes in humans and animals, makes me act funny. Maybe it's some form of a mental scar from when I was younger, maybe it's something the Order did, or maybe it's something from before the Order, my old life, whatever that includes.

"Liz." Kanda's voice said, shock laced through his voice.

"Hmm?" I hummed, my eyes still closed.

"Look at this." Shock radiated from his voice.

I peeked one eye opened, saw Kanda's blade sunk into one of the men, and then closed my eye again. "Nah, I'm good." Then the picture I saw played over and over in my head.

"Liz. You didn't see."

Then my heart dropped as I fully processed what I had seen.

I snapped my eyes open, shock, horror, and much more resounding all throughout my body. But the strongest was the urge to fight.

These monsters were wood. Kanda's sword cut through them like a whittling knife.

I whistled as I swung my blade at the one that charged at me, cutting off its heads effectively.

* * *

><p>"So, I'll bet this is Innocence." I stated, staring in shock at the chunks of wood on the ground.<p>

Kanda glared at me.

I looked at him, the shock still evident in my wide eyes.

He turned and walked out of the room. "Let's go."

"Where to?" I asked as I followed him into the hall.

"Guess. Let's see how good your detective skills are." He stated, more as if he couldn't care less.

"To look around for clues around the building?" I paused, tapping my chin. "And then to that forest nearby? Because he was made out of wood?"

"Sure. That's what we will do." Kanda sounded convinced that that was the right thing to do, and that I had suggested it.

I sweatdropped. So does that mean he didn't have a plan before?

If he's the one who's going to protect me, I'm doomed.

* * *

><p>After a thorough search we came up with a single clue. One, might I add, that I found.<p>

A single pine needle, stuck to the bottom of one of his shoes. It was a very specific pine needle, it was purple for God's sake! Plus we found a map of nearby forestry; not much help other than preventing us from getting lost and telling us he'd probably been in there before.

So, after checking to make sure we didn't miss anything, we herded up our stuff and took off.

* * *

><p>I touched the tree that I had just passed. It was so peaceful out here, I wish I could just runaway to a log cabin in the woods and stay there forever.<p>

Unfortunately the Order would never let me leave.

Finders and the science department had it easy, they weren't required, they could always be replaced, and, more importantly, they could always leave the Black Order.

By simply turning in their jackets and persuading their head officer, they could be escorted away from the Oder's control. Sure, there were probably some formalities to go along with them, like erasing memories and such, but who would want to remember that place? There are deaths, kill or be killed. And I just know that it's going to crash and burn around us one of these days.

Suddenly Kanda emerged from ahead of me and, since we had split up, I assumed he'd found something and was previously searching for me. He came thrashing through the bushes, looking extremely disheveled.

"Not much of a nature boy, eh?" I smirked.

"Che… Let's go." He growled, turning his back on me.

I snickered and then composed myself as he turned to glare at me. "Find anything?" I choked out behind my hand.

"Found a couple of Akuma." He said, all business.

I widened my eyes. "You know what that means right?" I nearly screamed in excitement.

"Free cookies?" Kanda said sarcastically.

"No, you maroon, Innocence!" I yelled happily, feigning ignorance of his attitude.

"You don't say?" I could hear the smile.

"What now?" I asked.

"Look for more Akuma and, where they are at their thickest, is probably where the Innocence is." Kanda stated plainly, looking around before choosing a direction.

"Geez, this is my first time looking for an Akuma. Normally it's the other way around."

"What would you know about normality for missions? This is your first time." He nearly snarled.

I cringed slightly, that was a soft spot. "You know that's not my fault." I said hoarsely.

He remained silent.

"You know, I think I'll go this way. We can cover more ground if we are separated. I'll call out for you if I find anything and you do the same." I said as emotionlessly as I could manage.

He grunted slightly and nodded.

I turned and went a different way, more than a little steamed.

Once I was sure I was in the clear, I swung my fist, slamming the side of it into a tree in my frustration. I gritted my teeth, unsettling my jaw and barely resisting the urge to curse his name.

"That bastard."

Constantly being so damn rude. I understand that's supposed to be a part of who he is, but he could at least learn what's not his to prod at. I'm trying to help.

Maybe he doesn't like the woods, maybe he doesn't like the Akuma, maybe he doesn't like the Order, maybe he doesn't like me, but he just needs to get over it. I mean, I don't like how closed off he is from the others, but I don't try to change that. In fact, I'm rather lenient with him.

Sometimes.

Okay, maybe I should learn to back off a bit more.

Suddenly I felt something slam into my body and, the next think I knew, I was flying backwards only to smack straight into a thick tree. The wind was forced from my lungs and my whole body was shaking from the shock. I soon realized that all I could see was black, and then I opened my eyes.

There was this big honking Akuma that seemed… off. I squinted, trying to correct my blurred vision, only for no such luck.

I braced my arm against the tree and started to push away, only to fall forwards. I began to retch up the food I had eaten earlier this morning.

I swiped my arm across my face and stood, a grim look covering my face.

"Not very cool of you Miss Exorcist," the Akuma mocked.

Since when can Akuma talk? Maybe I missed something in my lessons.

I smirked, man, this is going to be fun. "Not very cool of you for sneaking up on your enemy like that." I stood and my vision cleared. "And what's with this getup? Are you going for the samurai look? 'Cuz I believe your cranium is a bit too supersized for you to look anything other than a chibi wannabe." And I was right. His head looked like he was one of those bobble-head things and his body looked overly buff for such a small frame. His attire was that of a samurai and ridiculously big. I couldn't take him serious. At all.

"That's it! I'm going to kill you _and_ take your innocence! Then I'll get twice the glory from the Earl." He boasted himself.

An idea struck me. Since I now knew they could talk, now was my chance to find out exactly where the Innocence was. "That's it? You came out here hoping you would find an Exorcist?" I thought about what the crazed man on the street had said and my previous notions about the Earl. "And you're going through all of this trouble for this so called 'Earl'? I mean, who is this guy for him to control such a mighty creature? Couldn't you kill him?"

Of course I knew of the Millennium Earl, but I strangely felt the need to have a firsthand explanation as to why such a being has control over the Akuma, and who he is exactly.

The Akuma seemed to falter. "Y-you don't know of the Millennium Earl!?" He screeched incredulously. "He is our glorious master that supplies us with an opportunity to kill for the sake of the worthless humans. He could destroy me with a snap of his fingers. He will eventually destroy all Exorcists and then his plan will be complete."

"If he's so great, why are you out here, in the middle of nowhere? And, as for his great plan, I'll bet it's something simpleminded such as taking control of the world with his worthless children as its only inhabitants." As I finished, I remembered something General Cross had told me one, that the Akuma were terribly stupid, even to the point of being mute. This one didn't seem any stupider than any normal human. And why could this Akuma speak? Aren't they supposed to be 'mindless killing machines'? Keyword: _Mindless._

"He's a genius. He happens to know that there is Innocence just a little bit North of here!" The big idiot cackled in triumph. He's an idiot, but not mindless.

I find myself a bit pissed at being misinformed like this. I could have been killed.

"And as for his plan, he is going to accomplish something that everyone believes they have! He's going to find the true Apostles of God! He's already—" Just then, a black figure leapt out of the trees and jumped at the Akuma, destroying it in one fell swoop.

When the figure stopped not far from me, I growled deep in my throat.

_"You Dumbass!"_ I snarled as I slugged him. "I was completely capable of destroying him! Do you realize how rare it is to come across an Akuma that is as big of an idiot as that one was? Especially one that _speaks!_" I stormed in the direction of North. "I mean, I was milking the information off of it and I almost had the Earl's plan!"

Kanda snorted. "I could have told you that one. It's to destroy the Exorcists and to eradicate the nation."

"Stupid. One thing I did manage to learn was that there was more to it than that. He plans to find the true Apostles of God and something I didn't quite catch because a certain _hero_ decided to save the damsel in distress." I growled.

I heard Kanda's footsteps follow. "Well, I'm sure there will be plenty of other idiotic Akuma that you can deceive into telling you. If there is one thing you are good at, it is getting people to talk."

I mellowed at his comment. A mild compliment was his way of reconciling. I knew that much. I didn't like it, but I knew it was the best I was going to get. Plus, it wasn't really his fault, he had no way of really knowing what I was doing, whether or not I was stalling in wait of assistance. "They aren't people anymore," I corrected with a sigh.

He ignored me. "I mean, you have the sharpest tongue that I've ever met. When you want to, that is, sometimes you can say the most stupid things." He was acting funny. "Where are we going?"

"If you're trying to apologize for earlier, you might want to leave the insults out of your praise. But yes, I forgive your rudeness. And I managed to get the now-dead-Akuma to blab about the Innocence."

I soon realized how dark it had gotten. The night sky looked amazing through the trees, the stars brighter that I had ever seen them at the Order.

Please, serenity, just kill me now.

As I pushed a branch to the side, one thought crossed my mind.

_Maybe I spoke to soon._


End file.
